Authoria Neptunia V: Cataclysm
by The D.U.N.K.666
Summary: Authoria, The Home of Authorians. This place has existed for many eons...but something is going to change. Meet Aiko. She is the daughter of a MAuthorian, and has finally met the Authorians after so long. Now, what will she do when she get's caught up in their new threat? What will happen when she meets the CPU's of Hyper Dimension? It's time to start the Cataclysm...The Holy War.
1. Authoria

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides story and some OC's. Most of these are Self-OC's, so be wary. Some OCs are owned by their respectful Authors.**

 **...**

 **A gift For the leader of Authoria. Ance Xila Scott, also known as Authoria - The Heart.**

 **!-Determined to be a Canon story-!**

 **And a Big Thank you to all the Authorians who gave me their Self-OC info.**

 **...And Now, onto the show...**

* * *

 **~~ ? POV ~~**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...Pain..._**

 ** _...Agony..._**

 ** _...Sorrow..._**

 ** _...Hatred..._**

 ** _...Evil..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...Hellend..._**

 ** _...Xazathra...The Depths.._**

 ** _...France...DEADMENSION..._**

 ** _...Unknown Instinct..._**

 ** _...The Ender..._**

 ** _...Existia..._**

 ** _...Extinctio..._**

 ** _...CHAOSSES..._**

 ** _...the wrecked fools...all of them...they do not know what awaits them..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...Authoria..._**

 ** _Author Heart...Author Candidate...Author Oracle...The Black Demon...The Seeker...The Guardian...all of the wrecked Authorians who serve..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _They...are not prepared..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _...You...Are Not...PREPARED!_**

 ** _~~? ends ~~_**

* * *

 **Dimension: Hyper Dimension, Outside of Ultiverse.**

 **Location: Planeptune borders; Fukikama Village.**

 **Time: 9:45 PM**

 **Date: October 27th, 20XX Full Moon.**

Atop of a roof of a small village, with only a few people out and about, was a boy with looked about 16 years old. He had dark blue hair that met his shoulders, blue and black eyes, black on right, blue on left. He wore regular clothing, Regular jeans with black combat boots, a black leather jacket, and a black ring with a blue jewel on it.

He stared at the moon with a blank face, tapping his finger on the roof of which he sat on.

"...I have a bad feeling. I thought if I left Ultimension for a bit, I could settle down. But this isn't normal. I wonder if Ance noticed it as well...then again, she probably has." He said to himself quietly. Shortly after, a black cat with crystal blue eyes appeared beside him. It held onto a scroll and the boy took it.

 _"There. It was a pain trying to get this ya know? Some praise please?"_ The cat spoke in a female voice. The boy didn't respond as he opened up the scroll.

"..."

" _Well? What you were expecting?_ " The cat asked.

"...No." He said as he closed the scroll.

 _"Do you think it might be Hellend?"_ The cat asked. The boy shook his head.

"Impossible. Rance sealed him in Insecuredimension. There isn't a way to get out of it." The boy sighed. "Not a way I figured out at least." He finished.

 _"Do you think you should tell Ance? Or Eric? Or maybe-?"_

"They probably already noticed, the same with the others." He said as he stood up. "Xazathra is one thing, but this is another. I've never had a feeling like this in a long time. Something bad is gonna show. I know it." He finished. He took a deep breath and looked at the moon again. The cat jumped onto his shoulder, and shortly after, he dissapeared from sight.

* * *

 **Dimension: EX-Dimension**

 **Location: Planeptune square**

 **Time: 3:35 PM**

 **Date: March 21st, 20XX**

"..." In the middle of the day, a little girl who looked about 11 walked through the Planeptune square. She had pure golden blonde hair and beautiful gold eyes. She wore all white. A white and gold tube top that revealed her stomach, a white zip up jacket, and white skirt. She wore white boots with gold segments, and she had a sapphire necklace on his neck. She stood at about 4'5. She hummed as she walked happily through the square. She looked around at some places, searching for something in curiousity.

"Now would is she...?" She hummed as she kept looking around. Then, she felt something wrong with the atmosphere. She glanced at an alley which was hard to see down from the distance she was at. At first, she didn't think it'd be much, but her instincts were insisting that she'd go look.

She strolled down the alley, and heard sobs and footsteps. She looked closer and saw three men, who looked like teens beating a blonde girl with only mere rags on.

"*Sob...Sob...!*"

"Hurry it up and cough up the loot! I haven't got all damn day!" The teen kicking the child exclaimed in anger.

"Geez, what a day..."

"Boss isn't gonna be pleased with our findings. That's for damn sure."

"..." The girl merely stared at them, and then gazed at the girl, who looked about only a few years younger than her, being beaten. She didn't change expression, but slowly began to approach the three teens. One of them noticed the girl, and he pointed a knife at her.

"Who the hell is this brat?"

"Loot her. If she tries anything brave, kill 'er." One of them said as he stepped on the ragged child.

"..." She didn't respond, until a golden shortsword appeared in her left hand. This shocked the teens and the child, who managed to look.

"W-What the hell?!"

"Where did that come from?! Why does a brat have a sword?!"

"I don't care, but look at that!" The, supposed, boss teen pointed out. "That there is _Gold_! We'll be **_rich_** if we take that!" He yelled. He pointed a military blade at the child. "Hand it over." He demanded.

"..." The girl remained silent. The teen grit his teeth in anger, and his blade turned red as he slashed, with fire aimed right at the girl.

 **"Ignio!"**

"Whoa?!"

"A magic blade?!"

"Ha! Should've handed over the goo-!"

 _"Full Counter."_ A girl finally said as she swung her weapon lazily to the side, and the fire was deflected with more power.

"Wha-?!" Before the teens could react, the fire hit them, making them slide across the alley. Two quickly, and in a panic, got up and ran for it, though one of them nearly fell again in the process. The Boss Teen merely kept backing up ith his feet, before getting up and running of himself.

The girl merely softly huffed as he sword disappeared. She looked at the girl, who watched in awe. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, and was looking about 6 years old.

"T...Thank you...!" She said, still in awe at what she saw.

The girl who saved her merely smiled softly in return. Then, she noticed something on her face, and, she pulled out a white rag and wiped the 6 year olds' face. She wiped off the little bit of blood on her cheek, and she looked a lot better than what she did.

 _"I'm sorry. I should've stopped those boys earlier."_ She spoke softly. The ragged girl merely softly blushed at her voice, and nodded her head quickly.

"No no! It's my fault for being alone out here! I should've found my mommy already!"

 _"Okay...what is your name...?"_

"Vert!" She smiled happily as she stood up.

In return, the older girl smiled softly and sweetly.

 _"Mine is Aiko."_ The girl known as Aiko introduced herself. After that, Vert and Aiko had left the alley. When Vert had to leave, Aiko gave her a gold coin and she left soon after, but not before thanking her deeply...

Aiko watched as Vert left her vision.

 _"...She has CPU powers inside her..."_ Aiko muttered softly. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she looked back, revealing a 16 year old with a black cloak on.

"She is gonna be a CPU of this world as well, along side the current Planeptune CPU. She'll save this world a lot." He said. Aiko instantly knew who this man was.

 _"Papa!"_ Aiko smiled brightly.

"Yep. I gonna go back, you wanna come?" He asked. "I wanna introduce you so youre not a ghost to them." Aiko's expression brightened, and she jumped up and down while tugging his cloak.

 _"Really?!"_

"Yep. Though its for another reason as well." He said. "Let's go. We can't be late." He said as he turned around, and Aiko followed him happily, skipping all the way...

* * *

 **Dimension: Hyper Dimension**

 **Location: Old Ruins**

 **Time: 1:45 PM**

 **Date: May 12th, 20XX**

 **"Graaaaaaaahhh!"** A monster which took the shape of a Grey Dragon that had rainbow glowing outlines and eyes roared out in pain as it burst into pixels. There, stood a man. He had a blue right eye and green left eye, fair skin, brown spiky hair. He had a small scar over his left eye. He wears a white overcoat with green flames on the back over a black shirt, navy blue jeans, black shoes. Wears green fingerless gloves and a brown scarf around his neck.

He let out a small sigh.

"And that takes care of the Dimensional Demon that's been causing trouble. I swear, that thing could've taken on a Grand Black Demon. Expected of the strongest Dimensional One..." He said. Then, he felt a buzz on his wrist. He looked at a smart watch, and it said "Vast" on it.

"Hm? How rare..." He tapped it and held it up close. "Vast?"

 _"Eevee, are you busy?"_

"I just got done with a Dimensional Demon, so yes."

 _"Sounds fun. Anyway, head over to Authoria. Something I got to talk to everyone about. Get there as soon as you can."_

"...Yeah. Alright, see you then." Eevee said until the watch beeped, and he lowered his wrist.

"..." Eevee let out a small sigh. "This is the first time he sounded serious in awhile. Better head over." Eevee said as he exited the Ruins. "But first things first, I have to turn in this quest I was assigned by Lady Histoire."

* * *

 **Dimension: Ultra Dimension**

 **Location: Planeptune Basilicom.**

 **Time: 5:55 PM**

 **Date: August 27th, 20XX**

"Remited~!"

"Hur~ry~!"

Both the voices of Neptune and Plutia yelled as a boy walked out of a kitchen holding a tray of Pudding cups.

"A-Alright! Don't rush me so much!" The boy known as Remited yelled. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, wears glasses and is of a medium build. He wears normal clothes, a short sleeved shirt and a unzipped hoodie, blue jeans and shoes.

"Yay! You are the best!"

"Joooooy~!" Both Plutia and Neptune yelled as they dug ino the pudding cups.

"You're welcome." Remited said as he got up from kneeling down.

"...Nepgear has been out for awhile. She said she was gonna hang out with Uni, but why do I have a feeling something happened?" Remited muttered to himself as he looked through a window.

"Aww~! Worried 'bout Nep Jr.?!" Neptune teased, and Remited slightly blushed.

"She'll be fine! She's strong, so if something happens, she can handle it! No prob!" Neptune said with certainty.

"...Yeah. Maybe I'm worrying too much." Remited exhaled. Then, he felt a buzz on his wrist. He looked at a smart watch vibrate on his wrist, with a caller ID "Vast."

"Excuse me for a moment." Remited said as he went out to the balcony. He answered it and held it up close.

"Hello? What's up, Vast?"

 _"Been awhile, Remited. Listen, I need you to head to Authoria. There's something I need to discuss with everyone."_

"Huh? Something? What's this...Something...?" Remited asked suspiciously.

 _"...Feel like something wasn't right for awhile?"_

Remited slightly widened his eyes. Indeed, something has been bothering him for awhile now.

 _"I'll take that as a yes."_

"And this _Something_ is...?"

 _"Yep. Get here as soon as you can."_ And like that, the call ended. Remited stood there for a moment, before exhaling and going back inside.

"Neptune, Plutia, I need to go somewhere for a bit, will you be alright without for awhile?" Remited asked as he walked into the room of which Neptune and Plutia were playing video games in.

"Yep Yep! Go after Nep Jr. _you_!"

 _"That's not it at all!"_

* * *

 **Dimension: Ultra Dimension**

 **Location: Seven Sages' Base Ruins**

 **Time: 12:35 AM**

 **QDate: April 13th, 20XX**

It was dark in the remains of the laboratory of the once great Seven Sages' base. Nothing could be heard, nothing...except footsteps that echoed throughout the empty halls.

It revealed a boy around 16. He had messy blue hair that goes down to the neck, one red eye and one green eye, a black and purple tank top, with grey shorts, and red shoes. He had a blank face as he approached a room. The metal door were busted through. Inside it, it showed rusty and old mechanical equipment, and a glass tube which was shattered.

"..." He stared at it for a moment, before he felt buzzing on his wrist. He looked at a smart watch and saw a caller ID that said "Vast."

The boy groaned as he forcibly answered it, and held it up close.

 _"Irata?"_

"I'm busy. What is it?"

 _"Cold as usual. Anyway, come to Authoria. I have something to discuss with everyone."_

"I said I'm bu-"

 _"What ever it is you're looking for, it's not at the Seven Sages base."_

"...How did-?" Irata growled in question, but Vast stopped him.

 _"We'll talk later, come to Authoria. **Now**."_ Vast said sternly before hanging up. Irata stood there for a moment before clenching his fist and walking out.

"...This had better be good."

* * *

 **Dimension: ?**

 **Location: Room filled with books and electronics.**

 **Time: Unidentified.**

 **Date: Unidentified.**

"...Hm! Yes! I did it!" A boy standing at about 5'8 said as he inspected a mechanical weapon. He has short dark-green hair, which he combs back. His eyes glow with an electric yellow. He is very slim with barely any muscles on him and is sickly pale, He wears black trousers and a dark-red turtle-nek sweater. Over it all he wears a white lab-coat.

"I finally completed it, a mechanical weapon that can withstand Eevee's _Sun's Firey Might_! Now, if I can just ask Eevee and someone else to test it for-" He was about to say, but his smart watch rang. He looked at it, and saw that the caller ID said "Vast."

"Vast! Of course! Vast can test the weapon!" He exclaimed as he quickly answered it.

 _"Ingenz? You ther-?"_

"VAST! Please come to my lab! Quickly! I've finally created a blade that can withstand Eevee's-!"

 _"Uh, That's gonna have to wait. Come to Authoria. We have to discuss something with the other Authorians."_

"Huh? What would that be?"

 _"I'll tell you when we're all assembled. Can you-?"_

"I'm already in Authoria."

 _"...Wait, seriously?"_

"Yes! In my lab!"

 _"...Oh right...you almost never leave your lab...I repeatedly tell you that's bad for your health."_

"Ugh?! Y-Yes, you have, but-"

 _"Never mind. Anyway, come to the meeting place as quickly as possible. And **Leave. The. Sword**."_ Vast said sternly as he hung up. Ingenz stood there for a moment, and set the weapon down and left his room.

"Why must he be so cruel to me...? Very well! I'll ask him later on!" Ingenz said proudly to himself as he left his laboratory.

* * *

 **Dimension: Hyper Dimension**

 **Location: Planeptune Basilicom.**

 **Time: 4:20 PM**

 **Date: July 18th, 20XX**

"..." A boy who looks about 17 stared outside, looking into space. He has aquamarine shaggy hair with the bang covering his left eye that has a scar on it. He has yellow colored eyes, and he has a grey shirt with dark blue short sleeved leather jacket with matching gloves, grey pants and black shoes. He also wears a white cloak that covers his entire body.

"..."

"Heeeeeey~! How long are you going to stare into space like that?!" A familiar voice yelled. He was suddenly spapped out of it and, in a shock, looked back at a Neptune who was laying on her belly, in front of a TV playing games.

"L-Lady Neptune...uh...I-I'm sorry..." He said nervously. Neptune pouted.

"Why are you so shy?! I told you! You don't have to act like Nep Jr.! Just relax for a bit!" Neptune complained at him. The boy simply scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I-I'm sorry..." He apologized again, earning yet another pout from Neptune. Then, a sudden vibration was heard on the boys' wrist. He looked at a smart watch on his wrist, and saw that the caller ID said "Vast."

"Huh...? M-Mister Vast...? He...never calls me...not often...what could it be...?" He wondered as he answered it and held it up close.

 _"Eltoirre?"_

"M-Mister Vast...? What may I-I help you w-wit-?"

 _"Come to Authoria. I have to discuss something with the other Authorians. Get here as soon as you can."_

"H-huh? S-so suddenly going back to Authoria...? I-I don't know about...uh..." Eltoirre began to stutter.

 _"...Still the nervous wreck of Authoria as always, I see."_

"Wha...?"

 _"Nothing. Just get here as soon as you can."_

"Oh...U-um...I-I'll do my bes-"

Before he finished, Vast already hung up. Eltoirre stood there for a moment, before hanging up on his end.

" _U-uh-oh...I haven't met everyone in so long...uggghhh...I dunno what to do..._ " He thought as he stood there, panicking mentally.

* * *

 **Dimension: Authoria; Realm of Creation.**

 **Location: Vast's Quarters.**

 **Time: Unidentified.**

 **Date: Unidentified.**

"Okay, I got Irata...Eevee...Eltoirre...Remited...Ingenz...I think Rance is here too...should I tell Unknown as well...?" Vast wondered as he sat at a desk with both of his feet resting on it, crossed. He shook his head.

"Bah, I'll just call the Authorians. Now all that's left is Neko, Shadow, Eric, and-"

A sudden knocking was heard on Vast's doors, as he looked back at the doors.

"What is it?" He called out. The door opened, and revealed a boy and a girl.

The boy looked about 17. He had medium blue hair with a messy style, dark blue eyes, and a pair of glasses. For his outfit he wears light blue scarf wrapped around his neck, a black jacket with a white shirt underneath it, and finally a pair of black pants. He is also armed with a viable sword and a bow on his back.

The girl looked about 18, and stood at 5'8. She wears black pants tucked into brown boots, with a white v-neck shirt. She also wears elbow pads and bandage wraps around her hand and wrist. She has long black hair, with pins holding her bangs to the side, and bright green eyes.

"Neko...Shadow...? Good timing. I was just about to call you. Though I didn't know you were still in Authoria." Vast said as he got up. Neko had a tired looked on her face, while Shadow has a perfectly fine look on his.

"I had an itching feeling you were, for some reason, going to contact me. So, I woke Neko up and came to greet you." Shadow explained, with Neko rubbing her eyes.

"Uggh...what do you want _this_ time, perv...?" Neko yawned.

"Ah, well, there's something tha I need to talk about with Everyone, and good morning to you as well, Neko." Vast explained.

"Something being...?' Shadow asked in curiousity.

"I'll explain when everyone is gathered. More importantly, do you know where the other two are?"

"One of them is in his room, while the other is out doing something stupid again..." Neko yawned. Vast gave a soft sigh as he looked at a black smart watch.

"...He's at it again." Vast sighed a bit louder this time.

"Is he...?" Shadow had a guess, but knew exactly what Vast meant.

"This happens a bit too often..." Neko commented as she yawned loudly.

"..." Vast went I over to a shelf, and started to pull out a giant black sword with red edges, which the sword itself looked impossible to hold.

"Why do you even have that...?" Neko asked.

"I have a lot of stuff. Anyway, I'll be back." Vast said as the weapon disappeared. Shadow looked at him as he left.

"Going after him?"

"Yep. James and Shi are already informed, so go to the meeting room and wait until I come back. And if Ance says something, give an excuse." Vast said as he dissapeared. Shadow and Neko stood there, before Shadow sighed.

"Truthfully...you're one of the people she gets mad at the most..."

"Yet he doesn't care."

Up above near ceiling, going up at about 175 feet tall, laying on a floating cubed book shelf, was Aiko, who was playing with a crystal orb. She tapped it, and instantly saw where Vast was going to be at...

* * *

 **D** **imension: Unidentified**

 **Location: Unidentified**

 **Time: Unidentified**

 **Date: Unidentified**

Two figures enchanted constant clashes of weapons, as sparks flew off every super fast collision.

One was a fair skinned boy around 16, with black and white eye length hair. White shirt, black zip-up hoodie with blue templar symbol (from dragon age) with lines of pulsating grey and red energy. A black and a white fingerless glove. Black pants with pockets going down each leg, and Grey steel toe combat boots. He had a two sided glance in his hand.

The other took the appearance of a 7 year old boy. He had messy black hair, a black cloak that was worn out and ragged, with tears and rips on the bottom edges. He wore black rags underneath his cloak and went barefoot. He had a black katana, with a black chain wrapped around his arm, in his hand.

"For the last time, I don't care about you! Why do you always find me and want to end my life?" The boy asked with boredom and annoyance. He slashed at the boy, who gained distance.

"I won't let you hurt those close to me, Xazathra!" He yelled in anger.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't going to hurt, quote on quote, "Those close to you." so why do you keep on thinking that I will?" The child known as Xazathra said.

"You tried to murder us countless times! I should've stopped Vast from keeping Rance from sealing you away for good!" He cursed and growled in anger.

"Define _Us_."

"My friends!"

"Wrong answer." He sighed. This earned a slash from his Glaive that slashed a deep wound on his throat. He landed a distance away from his, and grinned in satisfaction.

"You just don't get it..."

He widened his eyes.

" **I. Can't. Die.** " He said, with his throat healing rather quickly. He cracked his neck and gripped his blade, making the boy get in a stance with his weapon.

"I don't have a lot of time today, so I think beating you to a bloody pulp should remind you of something." Xazathra said as he instantly appeared near the boy, making his eyes widen. Xazathra slashed, and the boy barely had any time to block.

"Hell Blaze." Xazathra said as a giant cloud of black and purple flames appeared. Xazathra landed on the ground, but quickly stabbed the boy who came at him.

"Anither clone? You're becoming more and more pitiful. The fact that you think you can't survive at least Hell Blaze, must mean something to you." Xazathra sighed, and he was instantly enveloped by black and red flames. Xazathra lowered his blade, with the boy no where in sight.

"Hmph. Well, that was a bore." He said. "I should head back, _Hell Rush_ is going to start soon." He said as he began to walk away. Then, the boy appeared behind him, and swung his Glaive several times, severing his arms and legs. Xazathra's expression didn't change. Instead, his blood suddenly went ablaze, forcing him back.

"Will you just knock it off?" Xazathra sighed in annoyance. "You can't kill me, no matter how many times you sever my limbs, or seem like you kill me. Try again for all eternity if you want...I'll come back and make a fool of you each and every time." Xazathra said as he slowly lifted his blade.

"...?!"

"Honestly, you're such an annoying gnat...perhaps...I should let see...what **Hell** looks like..." Xazathra said as he power began rising all the more, and the boy gave a confident smirk.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" He yelled as he began raising his own power. _"I won't stop until I know my friends are safe!"_

"Laughable."

Then, before the two could kill each other, a giant sword with red edges, and the rest of the weapon black, crashed down. Both the boy and Xazathra stopped and looked at It.

"...!"

"Hooh~? This weapon..." Xazathra smirked as someone landed, grabbed the handle of the weapon, and lifted the massive blade on his shoulder.

"...Hello Vast, nice seeing you again." Xazathra said mockingly. "Come to take...uh...I...wanna say... _Logan_? Off my hands?" Xazathra said, unsure if the name.

"Vast! Finally, help me stop hi-!" The boy yelled as he was silenced by Vast with a hand.

"You want to kill him. No. Because he can't die no matter what we try." Vast said sternly and seriously and the boy grit his teeth in anger.

"Why are you always protecting this guy! He could kill our friends if he wanted to! He already murdered so many people, and you keep-!"

" **Eric. Shut. Up**." Vast said coldly and threateningly. Eric immediately stopped talking as he felt a chill crawl up his spine.

"Glad to see some things haven't change about you, boy." Xazathra said with a smirk. Vast merely gave him a cold and emotionless stare.

"What? Don't like talking to me?" He asked. Vast closed his eyes, and looked at Eric.

"We need to discuss something at Authoria. We're leaving." Vast said as he grabbed Erics' shoulder, but Eric protested.

"Wha-?! No way! He's still threatening my-!"

 **"Crimson Lullaby."**

Vast said, and Eric stopped talking, and shortly lost consciousness. Vast paused, and shortly after, he disappeared.

Xazathra stood there, before walking off.

"Finally, he was taking forever. I lost count of how many fools I killed who looked like him." He said as he sheathed his sword. "Now I can get back and watch _Hell Rush_." He said satisfied, but then small movement on his left shoulder began, and arose from it, a fairy.

She was about 5 inches in height. She had a crimson one piece dress, tan skin, two demon horns on the side of her head, and devil wings on his back, she also has a devil tail, has Crimson eyes, and had silver hair with a hint of red.

"Not gonna talk to him more?"

"I don't care."

"So mean~! Maybe if they got to know you better, they would feel better!"

"Ain't gonna happen."

"So strict~..." The small devil pouted.

"...Hm..." Xazathra stopped. Confused, the small devil turned around, and her expression brightened.

"Ah! It's you!"

"...Miss your Authorian friends? Or, your friends were DEADMENSION...correct?" Xazathra asked without turning.

No answer.

"...Heh." Xazathra continued walking. "Go ahead. Nothing is stopping you from going back. Though you won't be able to lift a finger against me if you decided to try and kill me."

 **"...I haven't an interest in either. Not anymore."**

* * *

 **Dimension: Authoria**

 **Location: Meeting room**

 **Time: Unidentified**

 **Date: Unidentified**

"...He's late." Irata growled. "And after his saying of coming here on something urgent." He finished. At a big circular round table, was Irata, Shadow, Eltoirre, Ingenz, Neko, Remited, Eevee, and two others.

"Now now, he went after Eric. He should be back soon." Shadow said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Though, I wonder what could be the issue? To call us so suddenly. He hasn't spoken to all of us together in...forever...!" Ingenz commented on the matter.

"I am sure that Vast has his reasons." A tall and lean man spoke up. He wore a silver-rimmed, green-tinted monocle on his right eye, with a crosshair ornament dangling from its attached string, an unzipped black hoodie, underneath is a yellow polo shirt, maroon red slacks, and black shoes. He's holding a yellow book with a bold orange word 'Sekaishu' in the front on his left hand. The book glowed yellow, and on his left hand, he's holding a white ballpen

"Whatever..." Irata groaned.

" _This is really rare. I wonder what he called all of us here for. Normally, just getting Lady Ance would be enough. But to call all of us...if it's something dangerous..._ " Remited thought to himself as he looked around.

"..." Eevee sat quietly with his eyes closed.

"..." Eltoirre also sat, trying to avoid conversation with the others shyly.

"Hey, where is-?" Ingenz was about to ask, but Neko, who had her head down on the table, interrupted him.

"Sick." She said.

"Again? Poor thing..."

"Still, _has_ been awhile since we've all met together." Sitting on the other side of the table is a young man who looks around 21. He wears no shirt under a red and black cloak, has black dress pants, and red shoes with black laces. He has short black hair and red eyes. "Wonder what he has to talk about."

"Dunno, but I feel it must be important, James." The lean man said to James.

"..." Tapping her finger, a woman sits in a larger chair, obviously standing out from the others. Her skin is fair and smooth, porcelain skin. She is wearing her all time favorite French Maid outfit. She have a black choker with white frills and maid headband. There's a red rose ornamenting the side of her hair, probably above her ear and a black necklace with a red rose. She wears black shoes and black eyes.

She tapped her finger repeatedly.

"..."

"...It doesn't look like sis is very happy though..." James thought, seeing the woman tap her finger repeatedly on his other arm with her arms crossed.

"..." She didn't speak at all, but it was clear she wasn't happy.

"...You want to know wher-?" Shadow asked, before he was interrupted.

" _YES_!" The woman finally shouted.

"He went off to go and get Eric, he said he'll be back in no time." Shadow responded.

"AAARRH! Why does he always do this! He calls me to meet somewhere because he says it's something important, but he ends up being late ever time!" She complained.

"To be fair..." They heard a familiar voice as they turned to see Vast walking in with Eric and Aiko. Eric has a frown on his face, whilst Aiko was behind his leg, a bit shyly.

"THERE YOU ARE! WHERE WERE YOU AT! THIS IS THE MILLIONTH TIME!" The woman shouted at Vast angrily. Vast smiled apologetically and waved it off.

"Sorry Sorry...I went off to go get Eric, and then I had to stop somewhere to drop something off. And in my defense, its only been 3 minutes since the time I asked everyone to be here." Vast explained, but that didn't calm her down.

"EVEN SO-!"

"Okay Okay, I get it, I'm sorry!" Vast said. Vast coughed lightly in his fist, and he clapped.

"Now then, Ance, James, Shi, and our fellow Authorians... I apologize for calling you all here on such short notice, but something rather bad has decided to show itself..." Vast begun to explain. "Lately, I had a sickly bad feeling about something, but couldn't put my finger on it-"

"Before that, Vast. Who is that girl behind you?" James asked. Aiko knew he referred to her, and she hit closer behind Vasts' leg more. Vast remembered the first thing he was gonna say before, but forgot about it. He patted Aiko's head.

"Ah, I forgot about it, since I intended to do this sooner." Vast said as he apologized.

James raised his eyebrow, while everyone else looked at him. Eevee opened on of his eyes, and the woman took an interest.

"...Vast? Who is she?" The woman asked, and Vast had Aiko walk in front of him.

"This is Aiko... _My_ _Daughter_."

* * *

"...Did you greet Xazathra?"

"Yes, My Lord. He is worthy of his title, He nearly killed me."

"...I see. He is one of the 7 potential threats to us, if he decides to join Authoria."

"...With all due respect, I doubt that would _**Ever**_ happen. Xazathra and those Authorians **_do_ _not_** get along."

"...Well, I do like to wage my bets. Now...let's hear the rest of your report." A 19 year old on a black throne appeared from the darkness. He has silver hair that almost cpvered his eyes, and touched the back of his neck. He had one red eye and one purple eye, and he wore all black. A black long coat with silver fur on the edges of the sleeves and hood, and back of the coat. On the back on the coat itself, was a silver cross design with bladed points. Next to him, was a sword in a black scabbard, but it has a silver cross on the base of the blade.

 _ **"So we may destroy Ultiverse in it's entirety..."**_

* * *

 **And~ I have finally finished!**

 **A Big thank to all the Authorians who gave me their self info for this! I have been planning something like this for awhile now, but I had other stories I wanted to upload.**

 **Authorians who appeared(Not in order):**

 **-Authoria - The Heart (Ance)**

 **- _CAuthoria - The Candidate (James)_**

 ** _-OAuthoria - The Oracle (Shi)_**

 ** _..._**

 _ **-MAuthorian - ApocalypseDemon (Vast)**_

 _ **-MAuthorian - Remited ( Guess who is it)**_

 _ **-MAuthorian - WarriorOfBirthright (Eric)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Authorian - eeveeboy359 (Eevee)**_

 _ **-Authorian-Vernianer (Igenez)**_

 _ **-Authroian - NiocifnaF (Irata)**_

 _ **-Authorian - Shade of Aletheia (Eltoirre)**_

 _ **-Authorian - ShadowSelfCyber (Shadow)**_

 _ **-Authorian - NepNeko (Neko)**_

 ** _Only the Guard and one more Authorian hasn't appeared yet._**

 ** _Any questions, Comments, Concerns? Feel free to ask! I am also considering Evil OC submissions as well, because I have 6 free spots. Until next time!_**

 ** _..._**


	2. The Impending Threat

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing besides some OC's and story. Some OC's belong to Authoria - The Heart._**

* * *

Everyone in the entire room went completely silent. Whatever thoughts went through their heads instantly vanished as they stared at Aiko and Vast with wide eyes.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everyone didn't make any noise, as they could only stare at Aiko...V...Vast's...

"WHAAAAAAT?! VAST HAS A **KID**?!" James yelled at last, breaking the silence.

"WAITWAITWAIT! This has to be some kind of joke! Vast?! Having a child?! How?! When did this happen!?" Remited yelled at Vast. Eric kept quiet, and Shi noticed this.

"...Eric, did you happen to know about this before?" He asked, and everyone turned to him.

"..."

"Wha...How...I-I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Ingenz yelled standing from his seat.

"..." Irata only stared at the two with shocked eyes. Eevee was the same, but something trails on his mind.

 _"So she's like Viola and Kerbera...huh...?"_ He thought as he inspected Aiko. _"...Appearance wise, she doesn't look like a fighter, but I know better than to judge people by their looks. Despite appearance and age...she has an tremendous amount of power. Is she aware of it?"_

"U-Um...I-I welcome you to A-" Ance tried to say, but Vast interrupted her.

"You want to know how, don't you?"

" _VERY MUCH SO! I MEA-! Who's the mother!_ " Ance yelled in question. Vast sighed and paused a moment before answering.

" _The Eternal Goddess...Divinity Heart, Aria._ " Vast said, and at that, everyone stood from their seats, except Eric.

"You...mean the...Goddess of Divinity...?! Bringer of the divine light...The first goddess of the 9 realms of the EX-Multiverse!?" Shadow asked, shocked at the revelation.

"That's...her child...?" Shi asked, intrigued about this.

"Yep. _She_ named her Aiko. Go on, introduce yourself." Vast said as he patted Aiko's back, the shy girl stepping forward a bit.

"I-I'm...Aiko...Yuuka...Dunkin...N-Nice to meet you..." Aiko said shyly. Everyone merely stared at her in surprise now, the great shock fading down.

"Hey wait..." Eevee spoke up. "If she's Aria's child...then is she...?" Eevee asked in question.

"Pretty observant as always." Vast said as he looked down at Aiko. "You can show them if you want, it's fine." Vast said. Aiko hesitated for a moment before gathering up just enough courage, and glowed golden. Shortly after she did, 4 Angel wings sprouted from her back. The light dyed down and the outlines of the wings had a golden glow.

"And that confirms it." Shi smiled kindly. "She is an Divine Angel, the rarest of Angels, she has presence extremely similar to that of Aria, and she's also Vast's child. I must say, this is a very unexpected turn of events." He finished.

"But, wait a minute..." Shadow said speaking up. "If she is your child, does she have your abilities?" He asked. Vast shook his head.

"No, the only one she knows is Full Counter. Other than that, she uses all of Aria's powers. But she hasn't quite gotten there yet." Vast explained. "She's expected to have about 8 wings in total when she's mature enough." Vast finished.

"Hmm...Well, it's nice to meet you Aiko. I'm Ance Xila Scott, The Author Heart."

"I'm James Edward Scott, The Author Candidate."

"I am Middanaito Shi, the Author Oracle."

"I'm Remited, the Author Guardian."

"I'm Troy Kirin Sonar, but I prefer Eevee."

"I'm Eltoirre..."

"Irata."

"Mine is Neko."

"I am Shadow."

"I am Ingenz, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"..." Aiko kept quiet as she stared at all of them with slight wide eyes. She then smiled cheerfully as a hand was placed on her head.

"Alright, now head back to my room for a bit. We gotta talk important stuff you won't be able to understand." Vast said. Aiko was going to say something, but decided not to, and complied willingly. She ran off and left the meeting room.

"...Alright. Now then, the real reason why I asked you all to come here." Vast said as he turned serious. "As I already told you, I had a bad feeling for awhile now. So, I decided to check out some stuff in other dimensions, to see if anything was wrong or in disarray. Fortunately, everything was fine. However, on my way here, I did met a...interesting character that caught my attention."

"And that is...?"

"He referred to himself as a Messager and told me that I wasn't prepared. Obviously, he attacked so I beat him pretty easily. He left after saying that "Authoria will burn by our lords' hands."" Vast explained, and everyone gained serious faces.

"I do not know the exact identity of this new foe, however, I have a hunch. That this enemy could very well rival, or may be stronger than us." Vast said, and everyone turned shocked.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, Vast." Eric said. "There can't be an opponent that can defeat us. None except DEADMENSION."

"I have to agree with Eric. Deadmension is one thing, but someone else with that kind of power and forces? I just cannot imagine that to be..." Shi said unconvinced.

"That is what I thought as well. However, the bad feeling I have been having, plus the messenger of Authorias' burning has proven myself correct on this threat." Vast explained. "In fact, I've recently discovered something quite unusual."

"Unusual?"

"The disappearance of several CPU's from different Universes and dimensions." Everyone twitched at that part.

"CPU Disappearance?" Remited asked, and Vast nodded.

"Over 5 Universe's has had all existence of CPU's gone. Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Plutia, Uzume, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram...All of them." Vast explained.

"How come we didn't notice this?" Eevee asked. "The dimension I arrived from was perfectly fine. All CPU's accounted for." Eevee said.

"It's from Universe's _I've_ visited. I found this strange, so I tried asking the Histoire of one of them to explain. She said that A man in white came, easily defeated them, and took them away." Vast explained. "No magic, no skills, no weapons. Only one, brute forced attack that wiped them all out with ease, she said to me."

"That...is a bit much...I'm sure at least one Original Character has gone to save th-"

"That's what worries me."

"...?"

"Every OC that has existed in those Universes... **has been killed**."

* * *

Aiko walked through the giant, golden halls of Authoria, shyly and confused. She intended to go back to her papas' room, but...she got lost.

" _Uh-oh...where am I at...? Is it this way...?_ " Aiko thought as she looked down another hall. Nothing but a distance of golden hallway...

...

The tremendous size of this place was gonna be hard for Aiko right now. That's for sure.

 _"U-uhh..."_ Aiko looked around herself, very confused. She starting to walk down the newly discovered hallway. When she reached the distanced hallway end, she heard footsteps before she was about to turn right. The footsteps echoed through the quiet halls, and Aiko panicked. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to greet the person that was walking towards her right now.

What if she flew away? Yeah, quick and easy! But, she was too nervous to sprout her wings...she has to focus to bring them out anyways, and there was absolutely **no way** she could focus!

The footsteps were just around the corner now. She could only face the music now. She gulped, blushed slightly across her face, and looked around in a flash with her eyes closed to confront it.

 _"..."_ However, nothing. She was afraid to open her eyes. She was afraid to look. However...she gained curiousity of what it was...just a little...and peaked.

What she met, was a pair of sky blue eyes. They met with Aiko's golden eyes, as they stared at each other in surprise.

 _"..."_

"..."

No one did anything. The sky blue eyes not even moving the slightest, and neither was Aikos'.

 _"...U-um..."_ Aiko managed to say. Then, the sky blue eyes blinked, and the owner of them, somehow, lost his balance.

"W-Whoa!"

" _Kyaaah?!_ " Aiko and the sound of a boy said as they fell to the ground. Aiko let out a whine of surprise and pain as she opened her eyes. They widened to their peck, and she blushed shortly after.

Atop of her was a boy who looked about 10 years old. He has soft, slick hair with one large curved bang that sways in front of his sky blue eyes. He has a white collar with a blue pearl attached to it. He wears a white bussiness suit with a yellow necktie. Underneath of his white suit is a yellow uniform. He's wearing white long pants and a pair of white shoes. He has a golden ring on his index finger on his right hand. He's about 4'3" tall. He had a blank expression, as he stared at Aiko...

...

...

...

...

"Hiya!" He said cheerfully.

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_ "

* * *

Everyone was silent. They had shocked faces, and Eric sprang up.

"What do you mean?! All of them?! That can't be!" Eric yelled. Vast merely shook his head.

"It's true. 5 of them had OC's...not a single one of them is alive, Evil _**and**_ Good. They were all killed by the exact same person." Vast said, as everyone widened their eyes even more.

"Vast, what type of enemy would capture CPUs and kill OC's?" Shadow asked. "Because it doesn't add up to me."

"I don't know. I don't exactly know where their base of operation is, nor who they are. However, if they are capturing CPUs, and killing OC's, then we must stop them. Because, their next target could very well be Ultiverse."

"That's enough...Vast." Ance said as she raised up her hand. Vast was silent.

"Please try and find their location...and inform me immediately." She said sternly. Vast was silent, and he closed his eyes shortly after.

"Very well." silence lingered for a moment, before.

"I ask that all Authorians...Prepare for battle. The disappearance of CPUs, and the bloodshed of OC's, is something that could very well lead up to Ultimension, the gateway to Authoria. And if their target **_is_** Authoria, then they will undoubtedly come after us. I do not have doubt that we cannot defeat these opponents, but I do not want to take any chances." Ance said sternly to everyone as she stood from her seat.

"Prepare with full spirit and speed! We cannot allow them the upper hand!" Ance said, finishing her request. As soon as she said that, a screaming was heard, increasing ane approaching.

"Hm?" Shi looked at the door.

"...Is that...?" Remited asked in a mutter.

"Ai-?" Vast was about to say, before the doors flew open as Aiko, with her wings sprouted, instantly hugged Vast's entire head in a hold. She was panicking humorously, breathing in and out heavily, and whining as well.

"..." Vast didn't say anything for a moment, before he tried saying something, which was muffled by Aiko.

 _"*Wheeze~...* ...*Wheeze~...*"_ She kept breathing in and out comically. She was humorously terrified, which gained stares of confusion and surprise.

"...Okay, who else is thinking she somehow found her way to the guard and met him? Raise your hand." Remited asked, as Neko, Shadow, Eric, and James raised their hands.

"U-Um...Aiko? What...are you doing...?" Ance asked, a bit taken back by the sudden entrance. Aiko tried calming down, hugging her parent helping with that. She pointed out the door, and a blush formed across her face. The same boy from before entered the Authorians vision.

"Rance?" Vast said surprised as he managed to pull Aiko off of his face. "Wait, you mean _Rance_? Rance is _completely_ harmless! Are you sure you didn't meet Derp'Koz? Because this reaction would be understandable."

"Ah, Rance!' Ance yelled happily. "Um...What happened?" She asked, wanting to know if Aiko really did meet the Guard.

"Uh, I was coming here, and then I bumped into her...and then she yelled and flew away!" Rance explained cheerfully.

"So you met Rance, and not Derp'Koz..." Vast said, confused and disappointed. "Well, we have to go meet him anyway, don't wanna leave him out of it. And when Butter gets better, he'll meet Aiko as well." Vast said. "Ance, I am heading to Ultimension."

"...!?" Everyone looked at Vast again.

"So suddenly? It's been so long since we last met like this, why not chat a bit?" Shi asked, but Vast nodded.

"I apologize. As much as I wish to, I feel like I should go to Ultimension for awhile." Vast explained. "If this opponent desires to get into Authoria, they must destroy Ultimension. And if I can intercept them..." Vast explained.

"...Alright. However, if it's too much for you to handle, I'm coming to aid you." Ance said sternly and seriously.

"Very well...and thanks."

"However...I wish for Eevee and Eric to go with you."

"...!'

"...!"

Eric and Eevee looked at Ance in surprise. "I simply want to secure that he doesn't fight the boss alone. If said Boss shows himself. So, Eevee, Eric...Please...?" Ance asked kindly.

"I have no objection to it."

"Heh! Well, guess it's you and me again, Vast!" Both Eric and Eevee got up from their seats. Vast sighed and messed with his hair with his hand.

"Fine. Then let's go." Vast said as he turned around. He noticed Aiko was still holding onto his arm like life support, but he didn't care. He passed Rance, before looking back at him. "Hey, you wanna go with Aiko? I plan on dropping her off with a disciple of mine, so why not allow you to go as well?" Vast asked him, with Aiko giving a plate eye'd "Eh?"

Rance smiled brightly. "Sure!"

" _EEEEEEEH?!_ "

* * *

Vast, Eric, Eevee, Rance and Aiko appeared on the walls. They were golden with a view of the city on the inside, and a view of the distance in the outside. Aiko was still, for some reason, holding onto Vast's arm like life support.

"Yo~! Derp'Koz! You here~?" Vast called out. Silence passes, and a bright gold light appears behind the group. When they turned around, they were met with...a giant golden eye...

It was a giant blue eye, with golden energy tentacles. It had a gold no silver helmet on as it was MUCH more bigger than the group.

 _[Search up Arclight'Koz for a better understanding]_

Aiko looked at it with plate eyes and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Yo, Derp'Koz! Been awhile, hasn't it?" Vast greeted the beings known as Derp'Koz casually.

 **"...Ahh...Apocalyse...Warrior...Eevee...Lord Rance...and..."** Derp'Koz leaned in closer to Vast, seemingly inspecting the child on his arm.

 **"...Apocalypse...Who is that child holding onto your arm?"** He asked, his giant eye directly in front of Vast. Vast held up his arm, which held Aiko, quite easily.

"She is my daughter. Aiko Yuuta Dunkin." Vast said, and Derp'Koz widened his eye.

 **"Your...Daughter...?!"** Derp'Koz said in surprise.

"Yep."

Derp'Koz was still surprised at this sudden reveal. Never once would he think that something like this would happen. Not once in eons even!

 **"...Well, This was expected at one point. But...She holds the blood of Divinity Heart. Aria, was her name?"** Derp'Koz asked. **"She must be extremely precious to you then. There will undoubtably be enemies trying to take control of that, do take care."** Derp'Koz said. After a brief greeting and small chat, the group opened a portal and walked through it, with Vast staying behind briefly, while Aiko entered the portal.

 **"Vast."** Derp'Koz said to Vast, who was still near him. **"Something is very special about that child...she has-"**

"Shhhh...That's a secret for now. It's between us." Vast said quietly to Derp'Koz, but he heard crystal clear.

 **"...Very well. But at least inform Lady Ance. She deserves to know at least."**

"I will. But later. See ya, Derp'Koz." Vast said as he entered through the poral, but stopped halfway through it.

"Oh...and one more thing. Be on your Guard. Always from here on out, be prepared for anything that could come. Ance will explain to you eventually. See ya." Vast said as he entered through a portal. It closed, and Derp'Koz merely stared at the spot of which he disappeared from, before returning to his duties...

* * *

"..." The man from last chapter sat on his throne, with his eyes closed, seemingly sleeping. Footsteps broke the sound of silence, and as soon as it stopped, he opened his eyes slightly.

"My Lord...please forgive me if I disturbed your slumber." Sounding like a girl voice, a white cloaked figure, standing at 3'10, kneeled.

"..."

"...I...desire to know more about the potential threat named Xazathra." She said. The man paused and closed his eyes before opening them up again.

"I do not mind at all. What do you desire to know? His posistion? Accomplishments? His forces? Ask me anything. I permit you to ask me anything." He said. The girl was silent for a brief moment, before asking.

 **"What _is_ he?"**

"..." The man on the throne was silent for a moment. "... _What_ indeed?" He stood from his throne.

"Many know him as the Bane of Everything...others know him as the True God of Death...other know him as the True Grim Reaper...he...no, that **_thing_**...has many names." He glanced to his right. "He humiliated Existia, Extinctio, Creator Reign, and so many others known to Author Heart in the form of a young boy...slaughtering an infinite amount of souls for eternity in the form of a weary veteran...and devastated Infinity Heart in the form of a 19 year old teen...so many faces **DEATH** has...and all of them **stolen** , all of them **lies**. He is a being with no form whatsoever...a existence that cannot disappear, or be created. As long as he exists, no soul is safe from his wrath."

"..."

"Our threat is not a _God_...our threat is **beyond** a _God_. Because the true threat that awaits our inevitable doom...is the one who sleeps, and will begin the Epilogue of All Things with his awakening. But...you know what they say..." He smirked confidently and sinisterly.

 ** _"All stories...must come to a end one way or another."_**

"...Yes, My Lord."

"Besides..." He began to talk again, allowing the girl to look up.

"That thing...that being that dominates all...has recently made a brand new puppet..." He smirked again. "And she happens to be one of our main threats."

"...!" The man sat back down.

 **"Summon Ömen..."**

The man looked up at her with a confident, soft grin.

 ** _"We...are going to kill Shana Sheavenby..."_**

* * *

 **"GRAAAAAAAAAH!"** A giant black skeleton roared out in pain as it crashed to the ground, splashing in lava. It roared out in pain, but couldn't get back up, as it sunk into the lava completely. The surroundings were that of rock and lava. The sky was cloudy and black, with Crimson lightning cracking and roaring.

"..."

"She's at it again." A young man said as he approached. He wore a attire of black dress pants, black shirt, and a black tie. He had a silver trench coat with the collar unfold on, also buttoned, but not enough as part of his black clothing is exposed, and he had silver long hair tied in a low ponytail, red eyes with glasses. He also has black boots with the pants tucked in as he approached.

"..." A boy looking about 11 years old with black spiky hair sat on a rock, looking down with his arms resting in his knees. He has an attire of black jacket with a high collar that had silver segments, black pants and boots, a shortsword strapped to his waist, and metal gauntlets on his arms. Underneath his jacket is a black shirt.

"...Is something the matter, Captain?" The older looking man asked the boy, who sighed.

"...France Shellby has been letting his fools off their leash a bit to often lately." He said. "With their appearances, the brat has been slaughtering each and every one of them." He finished as he looked up at a cliff, with a figure floating inches above it.

"If she insists on killing them herself, then we should let her. I see no harm in it. After all, we have to kill them either way." The older looking man said as he adjusted his glasses.

"...I wonder what the lady oracle saw in her...that she would make her the Left Hand..." The boy said as the figure was wearing a worn out black traveling cloak with rips and tears on it. It had a hood on as well, and the figure, presumed to be female, was holding a scythe with a flame designed blade at the other end of the weapon.

"..."

Strange creatures and monsters began to form in mind blowing numbers, yet the figure showed no concern over their numbers at all. Nothing came from the hooded girl. Nothing at all.

However, a strike of Crimson lightning showed a instantaneous look of her face...

She had black hair and black eyes, with a stern and angered look on her face.

Underneath her hood returned to black, and she gripped her weapon.

 **"...Perish, Black Demons. I shall show you _all_ to the afterlife."** She said as she dove into the legions upon legions of the beings known as Black Demons...

...

* * *

 **Dimension: [Unidentified] Dimension**

 **Location: Forest**

 **Time: 2:35 P.M.**

 **Date: June 6th, XXXX**

A white and blue swirling portal opened and the group exited the portal. The forest had trees everywhere, with rays of light slipping past trees, through large amounts of branches and leaves.

"Alright. The boy should be here soon. You'll knew if he's the real deal when you meet him." Vast said to both Rance and Aiko as they listened to Vast.

"Who is coming to meet them, may I ask?" Eevee asked in curiousity, and Vast looked back.

"His name is Azure. He's a CPU, and well, he's a bit different than what people know him by." Vast said.

"You mean of Delta Dimension?"

"Yeah, he's from that dimension. They should be fine with Azure watching over them." Vast said as Anither portal was opened.

"Just wait here and wait for him. You should all be fine with him, so don't worry. We'll be back soon." Vast said as they begun to walk through the portal.

"Oh, and Rance?" Vast got Rances' attention.

"Don't come to Ultimension until we come to get you. No matter what. Understand?" Vast asked, and Rance nodded immediately.

"...Alright." Vast said, unsure of whether or not to trust his compliance. He, Eric and Eevee went through the portal as it closed shortly after.

...

Now...Rance and Aiko were together...

 ** _Alone_**.

In Aiko's mind, she didn't know what to say. She was a loss for words that she even formed a troubled look on her face with a blush in her cheeks. Rance, however, noticed she was blushing and looked at her in curiousity.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rance asked, snapping Aiko back into reality.

 _"I-I-I'm fine! Perfectly fine!"_ Aiko quickly said. Rance tilted his head in confusion, whilst Aiko turned her back on him, and on the other side, she was blushing _hard_.

Unsure of what to say next, she could only panic in her mind.

" _Uhhhh...U-uh-oh...wha-what do I do now...?_ " She said in her mind. Then, they heard some rustling. Rance looked over at something in the distance, and Aiko slightly glanced, stilling blushing and confused.

Who they saw, was a boy looking about 14 and standing at 5'5 1/2". He has a dark blue jacket in that had a hood, black pants, a regular blue shirt, and black shoes with blue laces. He had black messy hair that looked like he just out of bed, and dark purple eyes. He had a blank expression as he had his hands in his pockets.

"..." He stared at the two, just thinking about something...but it didn't look like it.

"Are you...Aiko? And...uh..." He got Aiko's name correctly, but not Rance. He didn't even say anything.

" _Azure...?_ " Aiko asked, like looking at something, or someone in this case, she thought was dead. Azure's expression brightened.

"Ahh! You got so big! I remember when you were a wee lad!" Azure said, approaching Aiko and patting her head. "That was when you were...6? Yeah, that's right!"

Aiko merely smiled and hugged him. Azure patted her head, but then looked at Rance and tilted his head.

"You're...Ances' kiddo, right?" Azure asked, and Rance nodded cheerfully.

"I'm Azure. One of Vast's allies. But man..." Azure began to recall memories. "I had 4 kids once, and now Vast comes and asks if I can take care of Aiko for awhile. Who knows what I'm gonna have to handle next."

Rance merely tiled his head in confusion, but Azure waved it off. "Ah, nothing nothing. Anyway, I think this worlds' Planeptune is nearby, how about we beat up a final boss while we wait?" Azure pumped his fist. "Vast is gonna take awhile, so while we wait, let's go find something fun to do!" Azure said as he turned around. Aiko and Rance followed him as they headed off towards the Dimensions' Planeptune...

...

* * *

 **For any of you wondering, I've created a different version of Azure that I use for other stories, so don't expect any of the powers, unless he already uses them which he does, to be on the actual Delta Dimension story. This version of Azure I use for different stories or for submission uses.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've begun production of Xenoverse Neptunia, which I promise to get out soon!**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review! PM me if you have any questions at all! Stay thirsty my friends...**


	3. When The Clock Strikes Zero

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing besides some OC's and story. Some OC's belong to Authoria - The Heart, and Authorian-OC(Including Self-OC) are owned by respective Authorians._**

* * *

 **Dimension: Unidentified**

 **Location: Unidentified**

 **Time: Unidentified**

 **Date: Unidentified**

In a volcanic like area, a 7 year old boy with a black torn and worn out cloak sat atop of a small cliff, merely staring at the distance of dead black demons. Their corpses seen for miles on end.

"Now...how many would this be...?" He asked. Another black hooded figure floated near him.

"I think about a few hundred thousand?"

"123,345 Black Demons, 53,789 of them Grand Black Demons." The figure answered. The boy gave a small laugh as he stood up.

"Should've recorded it. Now what am I gonna do?" He asked. "Well, it's over. Reap their souls and get it over with." He sighed.

"Yes." The figure responded, as she held up her over sized scythe. She slashed, and red smoke clouds approached from the mouths and eyes of the corpses. Howver, only 53,789 souls spiraled around her scythe, and shortly after a moment, it ended.

"Done."

"Good." He stood up. "You've gotten better control of yourself. You being able to Reap that many souls all at once is proof of that." He said. The girl didn't respond.

"Continue like this, and you'll be worthy of the **Left Hand**."

"...Tell me something." She asked. A silence lingered for a moment before she asked. "Why did you do what you did...? You had no obligation to." She asked, and the boy merely was silent.

"Don't know, don't care. Ask my Oracle. She's the one who saw the most potential in you. Though...if you mean why I handed you the job..." He began. He looked back, but not all the way at her. "I suppose it's because I love screwing people over. Name someone, ANYONE...I've done something horrible to him or her."

"..."

"Unknown Instinct, beat him to a pulp, made him look like a piece of shit, and _then_ beat his sister to a pulp, threatened to slaughter her nation if she tried again on the 6th time. Extinctio, I did the same, same as the one named Creator Reign. Author Heart...I was intending to kill his kid, but then I forgot about it, so I just decided to corrupt her senses and graffiti her wall. She still hasn't noticed the senses part. Death Heart..."

"..."

 ** _"I put his own daughter under my command, and made her into a unstoppable force that will kill him and his band of fools, erasing his entire world."_**

"..."

"But, of course, that is entirely up to you...you are yourself. And I told you before, that you are free to choose what you will." He said, drawing out a black katana.

"..."

"But...Death Hearts' efforts...to conquer Authoria...and to bring back that brat Deathio will fail..." He pointed it to the sky..."It's almost time. Both you and Dranos will come with me on this one. A Darkness is growing..."

 ** _"...It will spread...to every corner of Authoria...and all of existence..."_**

...

* * *

 **Dimension: Ultimension**

 **Location: Outside of Planeptune**

 **Date: September 4th, 20XX**

 **Time: 4:45 P.M.**

Vast, Eric and Eevee appeared atop of a cliff that gives a perfect view of all of Planeptune. Floating islands were present above the city, as the three stared down on it.

"...It has most likely started already. But if it didn't, it's going to real soon." Vast said seriously. A silence passed before Eric spoke up.

"Hey, Vast?" Eric asked, with Vast looked back at him. "Do we know anything else about our threat? Anything at all?" He asked, as Vast seemed deep in thought for a brief moment.

"...I know that they have some sort of a means of getting into Authoria...and destroying it. But that much is already known. As for they're forces, I don't know. However, if they have a means of capturing CPUs, killing OC's, and then intend on coming here, they must undoubtedly be powerful." Vast explained. "All we can do...is wait for their boss to get here...and stop him."

"..." Eevee merely stared at him, silently. _"...Why does it seem like he's hiding something? That's ridiculous though, why would he hide anything about this? If it can threaten all of Authoria, then surely he would've told us. What is he hiding...?"_ Eevee thought, trying to figure out the supposed hidden info that Vast is storing.

 _"...He forgot I can read minds. But...Why...can't I read Vasts'? Is he not allowing me to?"_ Eric thought to himself as Vast looked up.

"...There!" Vast growled, as both looked up, seeing...a giant swirling vortex appear from the clouds.

"...!"

"...!"

"...Our enemy...is not to be taken lightly..." Vast growled. Eevee summoned his weapons, two swords, with the left one being white, and the right one being black. Eric summoned a multicolored sword, and Vast summoned the same black and red edged blade that he used before.

All three rushed into Planeptune...

* * *

A young woman sat on a cafe table, sipping a cup of hot cocoa.

The girl looked about 19 years old. She has silver hair and pale skin, had a black gothic dress, black knee socks, black shoes, and black eyes. She had a black choker as well, and had a blank expression.

"..." She didn't speak, or show any emotion. However, she did glance at the sky, which began to swirl into a vortex.

"...Black Demon?" She asked, as she set her cup down. "...No. Too powerful. Deadmension? ...No, still too powerful." She slowly got up, summoning a black gem spear.

"...5 presences are up there, and they are extremely powerful ones. However..."

* * *

The boy and a the girl from the last chapter floated in the air. The girl had her hood down, and she had silver hair, and silver eyes.

"...Well, you lot are a sight for sore eyes. I was expecting Infinity Heart, or Author Hearts' lackeys, the Heartresses." The boy sighed.

One was a woman, Her body is half and opposite colors. The right part of her body is super pale, however, on the opposite side is completely pitch black. Her eyes were hetero-chromatic; the left is shining ruby eyes with a blue sclera, while the right has a shining blue eyes with red sclera. Her hair was tied into a twintails; the left tail is black with red streaks while the right is white with blue streaks. There are white goggles but black glass on her head. She wears a black hoodie and a with a cape over her attire, which was white, and it completely hides her hair and goggles. She wears on her attire is; a complete set of light but flexible armor that covered her neck (by a black choker with white dots) all the way to her toe. Her armor has a half of her appearance. The armor on the left is smooth and made of white with gold accents and shining gold lines, but her right side of her armor is made of black and rough, but menacing and killing with silver accents and linings. Her left shoulder guard is bulky and well protected however her right shoulder guard has a long pointed black horn that passed over her head.

The other had white toned skin and red hair that brushed in the front, almost hiding his entire face by his hair. He has a pointed ear. He wears a blue sleeveless overcoat with a green long pants but shirtless underneath of the coat. He also had a purple ram-like horns on his head with a purple halo floating between the horns (or above his head). His eyes are black with a two dots rotating around each other.

The last one had slight brown skin, his white hair is unkempt and it reaches shoulder length. A shadow covers his upper face. He wears a large black robe with silver and white accents, similar to a King's robe. Black thin armor, cladding it from neck to toe. He had his eyes closed.

"Existia Instinct, Creator Reign, and Extinctio." He answered.

"I haven't a clue who you are, or how you managed to come here undetected. But that vortex in the sky gave it away." Creator growled.

"It was never meant to be a secret. Our coming I mean."

"And just what have you come here to achieve? Depending on your answer..." Existia growled slightly as well, but she gripped her fist. The boy didn't answer, angering Existia.

 ** _"Delete!"_** Existia yelled in anger, as several black orbs appeared around her. They were shot at the boy, who merely raised her hand.

 ** _"Zythus."_** He said, raising his hand up and a cloud of darkness forming, swallowing up all the black orbs. The three widened their eyes in shock, as the cloud disappeared shortly after.

"The ability to "Delete" something, a truly terrifying ability. However, it isn't much of a threat if you know how to deal with it." He answered. Existia glared at him.

"You...! How did you do that?!"

"I knew you were full of hot air, but I didn't think you'd be like this. And, I have a feeling, you already know how I did it. Greater Darkness overcomes weaker Darkness, it's common logic." He answered. Existia glared harder.

"...Identify yourself." Extinctio ordered, his eyes still closed as he crossed his arms.

"Very well. My name is Zocalypse. Lord Zocalypse. I am here...to destroy Ultimension, and destroy Authoria in its entirety." The boy named Zocalypse declared, as the three instantly glared at him.

"So, he is another besides France Shellby who wishes for Authorias' destruction?"

"I am sure Xazathra, the Great Lord, also wishes for its destruction."

"That bastard couldn't give a damn about anything!"

All three gave their comments about the current situation. Zocalypse glanced back at the girl behind him.

"Sulva, Go capture the CPUs of Ultimension. The Heartresses, will you?"

"Yes, my lord." The girl known as Sulva replied and instantly disappeared. Existia glared at her and she pointed at Zocalypse.

 ** _"DELETE!"_** Existia yelled, as more black orbs were fired at him. However, the same thing happened again, and the orbs were swallowed up by Zocalypse's darkness.

"That won't work." Zocalypse responded. Creator pointed his finger at Zocalypse.

 ** _"Ftyuim!"_** He yelled as he fired a pure white beam, which began expanding, and the. Formed a black spot in the middle of the beam. However, Zocalypse lifted his hand up, and blocked the attack with ease, the beam just bouncing off his hand.

"Wha-?!"

"Is that all you have, Creator Reign. I expected more." Zocalypse commented and he himself pointed his wide open palm at the 3.

 ** _"Xythias."_** He said, and a giant black energy was shot at the three. It was so large, it filled the sky with darkness.

After he stopped firing, he lowered his hand, and saw the three almost unharmed. Existia was out of breath, Creator was as well, whilst Extinctio was fine.

"What? You two are done? I just got here. At least entertain me...until Xazathra, Infinity Heart, or France Shellby get here." Zocalypse said disappointed, and all three of them went wide eyed, except Extinctio, who merely twitched.

"Wha-?! QUIT SPEAKING NONSENSE! France Shellby cannot come into this world! Xazathra doesn't have any interest in it either, and-!"

"Then I am to assume that Infinity Heart will come here, alone, to face me?" Zocalypse asked. Existia twitched and glared at him.

"Go ahead and glare at me, nothing will happen. I know you can delete objects with your glare alone." Zocalypse said. Existia went wide eyed again, combined with a glare.

"You...! How?!" Existia demanded an answer, but Zocalypse put his hand up, interrupting her.

"Ah ah ah, That info is for another time." He said, almost mockingly. "Author Heart, Known as Ance Xila Scott, has a tendancy to...underestimate other OC's, despite their extremely dangerous abilities. Even her own..." Zocalypse began to say, but paused.

"Xazathra, The Great Lord, has a power none are capable of having. France Shellby has power and forces that allows him to be a worthy enemy towards the 13 Reaper Gods, but, the fact that everything he has are connected to his life is problematic." Zocalypse declared. "However...Unlike France Shellby, who _had_ a Death Daughter, a Reaper Daughter doesn't exist. The only impossibility to Xazathra, is having a Heir of his own."

"What...are you saying? What point does telling us this have?" Creator asked, but Zocalypse ignored him and continued.

"Unknown Instinct is another, one who is only capable of defeating 50 Black Demons before passing out. He can defeat more, because of his **INFINITE** attack, he could possibly wipe out millions upon millions. Xazathra is no different. However,nIf using his final forms ability, he'd topple Infinity Hearts' Black Demon count by an unlimited amount. The **Right and Left hands** are no different. It's unknown of how many Black Demons could be killed by the other Reaper Gods, but I'd say a good amount."

"... _I thought there were 12 Gods, but now it's 13? Who could it be...?_ " Excinctio wondered.

"The Authorians are a different matter. They could wipe them out seemingly endlessly, because they are "Authorians." The Managerians, the higher ups, are more powerful then regular Authorians, the first amongst them is one of France's Black Demons, Vast Lux Dunkin. Then the Seeker of Authoria, Eric Reiclees Draconis. One who seemingly always picks fights with the Great Lord. And finally, The Author Guardian, Remited. His strength pars on that of the other two, and he is indeed powerful."

"Enough of this! Explain who you are and what your true intentions are!" Existia yelled in anger.

"Then the Headians. The Oracle, Midddonaito Shi. Truly a force to be reckoned with. However, another matches him, despite his powers of a Autjor Oracle. And then, the Candidate, James Edward Scott. The second most powerful in Authoria. Known to be the most reckless in Authoria, one of the 7 potential threats to me, but he to, must have a Ending."

 ** _"DELETE!"_** Existia yelled, but Zocalypse merely defended with Zythus again as he continued to speak.

"And finally, The Author Heart, the Goddess of Authoria; Ance Xila Scott. The founder of Authoria. She rules and stands at the top of Authoria and its Authorians. To her, only France Shellby, Death Heart, could match her. But there are obviously others, even if she herself is unaware of it." Zocalypse said. "For Insance, The Left Hand would be more than enough to end her life, she's capable of using the Great Lords' power...Limitless power at her disposal, that's what makes her one of the 7 threats."

"...Who are you talking about...?" Existia asked, holding back her outburst of pure rage.

 **"...The Reaper God of Death, The _Left Hand_ ; Fance Alix Shellby."**

* * *

 **Dimension: Unidentified**

 **Location: Library(?)**

 **Time: Unidentified**

 **Date: Unidentified**

"..." A girl with black hair and black eyes stood in front of a floating cube book shelf which slowly spiraled. She wore a black cloak, and she seemed to be Leviating inches above the ground.

"And, that's what I need from you." A girl looking about 7 said, she had tan skin and wore a Crimson one piece dress. She went barefoot, and she had silver hair with a hint of red. She had sharp Crimson eyes. She laid on her side whilst reading a book.

"..."

"No questions?"

"...None."

"Alright. If you haven't any, get going. Though I'm perfectly okay with chatting." She said as she closed her book. She looked at the girl who simply stared at her with a blank face.

"...do you hate me?" She asked, and the girl gave no answer. "It's okay if you do. Everyone is capable of hating me, so what can make you different?"

"..." The girl merely closed her eyes.

"..."

"...Whether I "Hate" you or not, means nothing to my current objective..." She said as she turned and floated away. "Something such as "Hatred" would mean nothing as of now...all I need is to be heartless...even to _**them**_." She said before leaving the room.

"...Hmhmhmhm." The child giggled in entertainment a bit. "I'm so looking forward to what you shall accomplish... **Death Daughter**..."

* * *

 **Dimension: Authoria**

 **Location: Balcony**

 **Time: Unidentified**

 **Date: Unidentified**

"Huh, so that where she was." James said as he watched the fight between Creator, Existia, and Excinctio facing Zocalypse. Ance slammed her fist on the balcony railing, instantly scaring James and Shi.

"...Uh...take a deep breath and calm down...?" James asked, frightened as he took a step back.

"...Shi...please list me the events done to us by Vasts' OC; Xazathra." Ance asked, seemingly politely, but was stern and was about to burst out in anger. Shi flipped through his notebook.

"Event number one, Somehow Graffitied the Legendary Wall's without Derp'Koz noticing. Event Number two, Has intervened with several Authorian missions and always got away with it. Event number 3, somehow gotten hold of all the Authorians personal info and posted it online in separate blogs, the most views belonging to you, Lady Ance." Shi listed the Events Xazathra had done, Ance blushing on the last part and gripping her fist, making some of the railing break.

"Event number 4, a attempted murder of Author Son, Lord Rance, when Lord Rance tried to seal him in Insecuredimension, but with Vast's intervention, it failed. And that is all, Lady Ance." Shi finished as he closed his notebook.

"You're forgetting one, Middonaito." Ance said sweetly as she spun around.

"Hm? I do not believe I-"

 **"THAT XAZATHRA MADE FANCE INTO ONE OF HIS REAPER GODS AND THEN MADE HER INTO A _TRUE IMMORTAL_!"** Ance yelled, causing a shockwave throughout Authoria. Ance breathed in and out, whilst Shi and James were leaning on the wall, blown away from Ances' outburst. James got up, and a dent the shape of him was imprinted into the wall.

"Uh...Sis, c-calm down...?" James asked, scared. _"Holy Crap, that Xazathra guy really must've pissed Sis off..."_ James thought as Ance composed herself again.

"...Okay...Okay I-I think I'm alright..." Ance said, composing herself once again. "But...how did he even get all of our personal info?! That doesn't make sense!" Ance exclaimed as a complaint.

"It may have been the Oracle of Xazathra." Middonaito suggested.

"Vast's OC couldn't have a ability like that. Even if they did, it wouldn't explain how they got _Authorian_ Info..." Ance said, trying to figure it out. James looked back at the fight, but...

"Uh, Sis?" James said, urgently.

"I mean, I don't hate hate him, but what did we do to him?!" Ance asked as a complaint.

"I cannot recall anything. If anything, he'd hold a anger against Eric, but other than that..." Middonaito said unsure.

"Sis...?!"

"You know what? Maybe we can get along better if we go and have a nice chat, like with Az-!"

 ** _"SIS!"_**

 **"WHAT JAMIE?!"** Ance finally yelled as James pointed at the screen...and Ance widened her eyes in pure shock.

"..." Middonaito also stared in shock at the scene that was before them...

* * *

Zocalypse and his three opponents were now on the ground, with Zocalypse holding Existia by the neck and Excinctio and Creator on the ground, bloody and ragged, near death.

"The Goddess of Deletia...reduced to this...how weak." Zocalypse as he threw Existia away.

"Well, I do hope Sulva is done with The Heartresses. Maybe I ought to go check up on her..." Zocalypse began to say...until a crash of pure darkness hit the ground behind Zocalypse, making a chill go up his spine from the killing intent that it emitted.

Zocalypse glanced behind him shoulder and saw a figure show itself from the mass of darkness.

It was Vast.

However, he attire was different. All of his clothing was made of pitch black energy, and was a high collar sleeveless jacket that revealed his upper body, the lowers were also made of energy, but the feet were beastial. He had wings made of black energy, but the appearance of them was wicked. He held a demonic shortsword Lostvayne, which was red and enveloped in darkness.

"It has been 500,000 years...Zocalypse... **I've come to take your life.** "

"...Vast Lux Dunkin...The Black Demon of Apocalypse..."

* * *

"This was easier than expected." Sulva said as she looked down upon the Heartresses.

"Darn...she's like, Final Boss level?! How is she so strong...?!" Neptune asked as she tried to get up.

"Damn it...! Who are these people...?!" Blanc asked as well, barely able to even summon up strength.

"It's because you're weak. All of you." Sulva said as she lifted her hand that glowed black.

"What are you planning?!" Noire yelled in question. However, before she could answer, a explosion of flames hit the ground and forced Sulva away.

"..."

"It appears we weren't too late."

"Good. We have a chance then." Two voices said, and within the flames revealed Eevee and Eric.

"You must be the enemy that Vast was so worried over." Eevee said, as he summoned two black and white swords.

"I don't know what you're after, but if you intend to cause harm to this world and Authoria..." Eric said as he summoned a multicolored sword.

"...Dragon of Authoria...and Seeker of Authoria..." Sulva said as she summoned a one edged shortsword which was pure white.

"I am Sulva, the servant of Lord Zocalypse." Sulva said. "I ask that you all die."

Eevee and Eric readied themselves.

"Be careful, Eric. It's clear she's strong."

"Ha! We're Authorians! We can handle anything she throws at us!" Eric smirked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

A silencer lingered, and shortly after, a explosion of white and green flames occurred.

* * *

"..." Vast Merely glared at Zocalypse.

"What's wrong? You desire to get something off your mind?" Zocalypse asked.

"...You haven't changed, Zocalypse." Vast said, and he gripped his weapon.

"Come now, do you intend to fight me without Inzurak? The weapon you were assigned by the Great Lord?" Zocalypse asked. Then, Vast instantly appeared in front of Zocalypse, and slashed at him, but Zocalypse quickly defended with his arm.

"Tch...!"

"Fine then. I'll show you Izurak..." Vast growled as he jumped back, with his Lostvayne disappearing. A black magic circle appeared beside him, and a handle floated out. Vast gripped it, and pulled out a extremely large blade that looked impossible to carry. It was black, with the edges red.

"A nostalgic sight indeed...The Demonic Blade Izurak. It was granted to you back in your previous reign."

"...That's right." Vast said, as a black magic circle formed on the ground. "You've seen this power once before...And now, I shall remind you...Completely."

Black and Red energy erupted from the magic circle, as the sky turned black, and it turned into night instantly.

With Eevee, Eric, and Sulva, along with the Heartresses, they had noticed that the sky had turned completely black...along with the immense power spawning from it.

"...What is this power...? I can feel it's wrath..what is it?" Sulva asked as she stared at the sky, with pale, white flames in the palm of her hand.

"Hey, Eric..."

"...Yeah...No doubt...It's him!"

* * *

"Lady Ance...this power..." Middonaito said. Ance didn't say anything, as she watched the scene unfold before her. It...gave Ance a nostalgic feeling indeed.

"...Hurry it up, Vast...before you destroy us all..."

"Holy. Crap. Is that...!?"

* * *

"Heh...so you've finally let it out..."

 **"Restriction Release Zero: Armageddon Mode."**

* * *

 **Creator Reign, Existia Instinct, and Excinctio are owned by _Authoria - The Heart_**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review! PM me if you have any questions at all! Stay thirsty my friends...**


	4. Ömen the Executioner

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides some OC's and story. Some OC's belong to Authoria - The Heart, and Authorian-OC(Including Self-OC) are owned by respective Authorians.**

* * *

 _...[Meanwhile]_

In a random location in the forest, a bright light exploded, causing a small shockwave, and lightning erupted from it. From it, a figure was kneeling on the ground, and stood up shortly after.

"...I actually made it back...Next time I doubt Vast and the Doc, I'm going to hit myself." It said, as it inspected its hand.

"...But first things first." The figure raised its head. "I need to find Azure, Rance and Shana...hopefully I'm not too late." It said, before walking towards the city...

* * *

"After careful deliberation, it is my guess, that Aiko...is a _tomato_." Azure said as a giant black dragon corpse was behind him, which shortly burst into pixals.

Aiko was at the top of a tree, blushing hard, gripping the tree like life support, and whining at the same time.

"She's funny." Rance laughed. Azure looked at Aiko, who was in her own world.

"What happened to Aiko during this?" Azure asked, and Rance gave a plate eye'd face and shook his head.

"I don't know. She suddenly got all red and flew away when I said how cool that one thing she did was." Rance said, confused. Azure looked up at the tree, and went into thought. "Yep, she's a weirdo alright." Azure said as he jumped up from branch to branch, reaching the tomato Aiko.

"Oi~? Aiko~? Wanna go~?" Azure asked, and Aiko just ignored him. Azure decided to pull her off, and succeeded in doing just that., though he nails marked the tree she was holding onto.

"Okay, let's go talk to this worlds' Histy and tell her that we beat the bad guy." Azure said as he jumped down, holding onto Aiko.

"Sure!" Rance smiled brightly as he and Azure walked towards the Planeptune Basilicom...

...unbeknownst to them, however, a figure followed both of them...

* * *

"Yo!" Azure said as he flicked two of his fingers of his head. Histoire came floating up, with a kind smile.

"I am thankful and relieved to see you return...d...did you defeat the Dragon of Hate?" Histoire asked nervously, and Azurw and Rance nodded.

"Yep! Beat it good!" Azure said.

"We beat the bad guy!" Rance added cheerfully.

Histoire merely stared at them...their appearance was completely unreliable, they looked like mere children. But...to learn that they defeated a monster that defeated the CPUs of this world...is...

"I see...I shall inform the other nations that the dragon has been slain. Thank you once again." Histoire thanked, before floating off.

Azure, Rance, and Aiko exited the Basilicom. "Okay, I'm bored." Azure said blankly. Azure and Rance hit backs together, and hit the ground, sighing loudly in boredom. "What's there to do now...?" Azure asked. "I don't know..." Rance said, also bored.

"..." Aiko, who recovered from her tomato disease, stood and stared at the two before looking around herself. Azure and Rance noticed this, and looked at her. "What...? Aiko...?" Azure asked, curious to what Aiko was looking for.

 _"U-um...C-can we...um...go th...ere...?"_ Aiko pointed at a store. Azure looked at it, and it said "Train station." Both Azure and Rance stared at it.

"...Oh, you asked to go to Lowee for a bit after we were done, didn't you?" Azure remembered the request he was given. "Alright! We have something to do!" Azure exclaimed, standing up. Rance also stood up. Then, both Rance and Azure raced towards the train station, and Aiko widened her eyes in surprise and chased after them, though not as fast.

 _"P-Please don't leave me behind~!"_

Aiko whined as she pursued them...then, the same figure walked towards the train station. The figure's gender was a girl. Looking at her attire now, she had black blazer over pink dress shirt, pink striped skirt with pink tights underneath, and she wore pink boots.

"...there they are...huh?" She said, and then noticed Aiko trying to catch up. "...Who's she?" She asked herself, confused. She shook her head, and looked at her phone. "It's almost time...no, Ömen is probably here already...Shana...I'll definitely won't let you die...!" She said, walking away...

* * *

 **~ Short Timeskip ~**

 **Location: Lowee**

 **Date: August 4th, 20XX**

 **Time: 12:35 P.M.**

"Here we are!" Azure exclaimed loudly, getting a few stares from some people as he spread his arms out. Aiko merely slightly blushed as looked around, fidgety, and Rance looked around with curiousity. It was snowy and seemed peaceful, people walking through the streets of Lowee casually.

"...oh! How about we go and see the Blanc of this dimension?!" Azure suggested, and Aiko looked at him.

 _"U-Um...But I-"_

"Yeah!" Rance exclaimed. Aiko started to comically panic.

 _"E-Eh? W-Wait-! M-Meeting a CPU just like that is-!"_

"Alright, Then let's go meet up with Blanc! Maybe she even has something world threatening we can do!" Azure said, and Rance was the first to rush towards the Basilicom, as well as Azure when he grabbed Aiko's hand, dragging her along.

 _"W-Waaaaaaaaaah?!"_ Aiko whined as she was dragged along with them...

Time skipping to the Basilicom, the three entered said Basilicom and went up to the clerk.

"Excuse me, may we see the CPU please?" Azure asked politely, while holding Aiko over his shoulder. The clerk merely looked at him...while slowly moving her eyesight, scanning him. "...Please...allow me to see if she is available." The clerk said as she slowly left the counter. Azure went over to sit down on a chair, and did indeed sit down. Yet he still held onto Aiko on his shoulder...

 _"...C-Could you put me down please...?"_ Aiko asked, Shyly. Azure slightly glanced at her, and gave a "oh" before setting her down.

Aiko nervously sat down in the seat that was in the middle of Azure and Rance. She glanced to the sides, before slowly pulling out what seemed to be a sort of device the shape of a triangle...

"Hey, what's that?!" Rance suddenly jumped up, leaning over to Aiko, and resulted her to yell out in surprise.

 _"N-Nothing!"_ Aiko quickly said, and Azure looked over before glancing back at what he was before.

"But that's a thingie that does something cool, right?" Rance asked, confused. Aiko shook her head furiously.

 _"I-It's nothing, really!"_

"Eeeeeeeh~?! But it's a-!"

 _"S-Shush!"_

"Eeeeeeh~?!"

Panicking, Aiko didn't want to draw any attention to the three, and have people stare. For her, that would've been too embarrassing. So, she gave in. _"I...If I tell you, will you be quiet?"_

"Yep!"

 _"..."_ Reluctantly, she whispered into Rance's ear...

Whilst that was happening, a certain individual walked into the Basilicom. It was the same girl as before, who was at the station. She sat down seats away from Azure, as he was looking at a finding book, who kept turning it around in different posistions, trying to find something.

"..."

After a few more minutes, another person walked through the doors of the Basilicom.

He was a boy who looked about 18. He had white messy hair, a sleeveless black leather vest with a high collar, black gloves, and black pants and boots. On his right arm, a tattoo which was a black serpent dragon breathing black fire was present all the wall to his right hand. He had pale skin, but a muscular, well toned body. He also had black dull eyes. His footsteps echoed throughout the almost empty lobby of the Basilicom.

He approached the counter, and a clerk came out.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?"

 **"...I...am here to see...the Goddess of Lowee..."** He said sternly, with a intimidating voice. The clerk merely stared at him, until the clerk typed something into the computer. "I apologize, but Lady Blanc is in a meeting right now. She should be done in a few minutes." The clerk smiled kindly. The teen merely sighed as he walked over to a chair, in between Azure and the girl from before.

He picked up a newspaper on the coffee table and started to read it.

...

...

A few minutes pass, and the clerk that talked to Azure came out, walking towards him.

"Excuse me sir? Lady Blanc is free now, and she agreed to speaking with you." The clerk said. "She actually wants to speak with you, a matter with Planeptune?" She asked, and Azuee set the book down and got up.

"Thank ya, yo, let's go." Azure said to the two, as they looked at him and hurriedly got up, Aiko putting her Walkman away. They followed the clerk, as the pale teen looked at them. The girl from before also did the same.

 **"Author Sister of Authoria; Gia I presume...?"** The pale teen asked, and the girl known as Gia widened her eyes...

"...Ömen, server of Zocalypse." Gia then said, as she set down a magazine.

 **"Correct."**

"What would someone like y-?"

 **"I have a distinct feeling you already know...My Lord has foreseen someone would be sent to the Past, in order to stop us. And if he was correct, we haven't anything to fear. The fact that you are here...means that Authoria has been conquered. Correct?"** Ömen asked, as Gia remained silent.

"..."

 **"...You've come to protect Shana Sheavenby from her inevitable fate?"** Ömen asked, and Gia merely remained quiet.

"You should know that I will not allow that."

 **"Obviously, you will try to resist. But it is something that _I myself_ will see to. Even if you have Spirit Heart here, including Author Hearts' son, Shana Sheavenby will perish."** Ömen said as he set down the newspaper.

 **"It's time I report to his majesty. My Lord and Master. Now then..."** Ömen then gripped his hands hard enough for them to crack is knuckles. **_"Let my mission commence."_**

* * *

"YO BLANC!" Azure yelled as he kicked open the doors. A loud stalling roared through the giant hall, where Blanc sat at a desk with a laptop in front of her. She looked behind her, and then frowned in a bit of anger and irritation.

"What's the big idea...? Do you usual kick down doors when greeting a Goddess?" Blanc asked, holding back a outburst of anger.

"Oh yeah, we haven't met this dimensions' Blanc. Huh...so this is what Neptune felt like when she did the Victory Game." Azure mumbled, making Blanc tilt her head in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Ah, Nothing." Azure waved it off. Aiko and Rance were behind him, as Rance looked around , curious and careless, while Aiko merely gulped, extremely nervous of meeting the CPU of Lowee. The Goddess of Lowee crossed her legs as she faced them completely.

"I take it you all beat the Black Dragon?" Blanc asked, as Azure nodded. "Yep, beat it good." Azure gave a thumbs up.

"...I find that hard to believe. Honestly, you all look like kids." Blanc sighed, unconvinced that they beat the Black Dragon that threatened the world.

"But you look like a kid too." Rance said, as Blanc twitched at that comment. A vein appeared on her head as she glared at Rance angerly.

"Wanna repeat that you little shit?!" Blanc growled as Rance tilted his head.

 _"P-Please don't get upset...!"_ Aiko suddenly pleaded, as Blanc glanced at her next.

...

Blanc loosened her glare, and it slowly turned into a soft stare. Something about this kid...just, up and made all of Blanc's angry emotions away. Inhaling some air, Blanc composed herself and looked at the three.

"Well, either way. I don't know how you did it, but I'm sure you found a way." Blanc said. "But that's not why I called you exactly." Azure, Rance and Aiko turned confused by that comment.

"What's up?" Azure asked. Blanc motioned them to come closer as she spun halfway to her laptop. The three walked over and looked at some sor.t of a chart, similar to that used for weather.

"Dimensional Cordination has been recently discovered to Gamindustri, so that answers the question of what this is. Now, here is what I want you to see." Blanc explained. "See all of the Colors here?" She asked, as the three nodded.

"This is what it was. This shows the amount of Share Energy, or CPU's, inside of a dimension or Universe." Blanc said.

 _"W-Was...?"_

Blanc clicked something on the laptop, and nearly half of the colors on the laptop went dark. "In Dimensional Space time, this was 2 days." Blanc clicked again. "2 days 3 hours 21 minutes." Blanc clicked again, only this time only 4 or 7 dots remained. "3 days."

The three stared at the dots, Unaware of what they were being shown. Blanc noticed this and then sighed, spinning around to face them. "Ultimately, those Universes suddenly lost CPU's within 3 days. That was about 3,000,000 I just showed you." Azure twitched at that comment, and Rance merely tilted his head. Aiko was scared out of her mind, like telling a child a scary story that isn't really scary, but they found it terrifying. Plate eyes and shivering, etc.

Rance noticed this and tapped her, and that pretty much made her jump out of her skin. Screaming highly, she made Azure and Blanc cover their eyes. Aiko summoned her wings and flew out of the room at light speed.

"Hey, Wait up!" Rance called out as he ran after her. Blanc merely glared at the exit of which the two ran out.

"That little brat screams so damn loud..." Blanc growled, holding back her anger. Azure scratched the back of his head.

"She's a bit...shy is all." Azure said, making Blanc roll her eyes. "Whatever."

"Anyway, Why did you want to show us this?" Azure asked. Blanc exhaled softly. "I was told you'd come here by someone named Vast." Azure twitched at that name, instantly realizing who she was talking about. "He told me to tell you "Protect Aiko" from someone named "France Shellby" and "Go to the Space Dimension." That's all he said to me. But he told me to tell you to tell someone named Xazathra to do the same protection." Blanc explained.

"Vast told me about France once before, but I never really met him. But I know Xaza." Azure explained.

"Well, that's all I was informed to tell you." Blanc said...as she shivered. "Even though the bastard was a _complete pervert_." Blanc said the last part with distaste. Azure just laughed a little...

...Before the sound of an Explosion was heard. Looking back out the window, smoke was coming from the other side of the Basilicom. Blanc arose from her seat instantly.

"THAT-! That's where Rom and Ram are at!" Blanc yelled as she entered NEXT form. "I'll kill the bastard who's causing this!" Blanc roared. She flew towards it, crashing through the window, with Azure following her.

 _"I feel someone over there. And he's definitely someone who don't wanna mess with. Gonna have to..."_

* * *

[Several Minutes Earlier...]

Aiko kept flying through the Basilicom for several minutes. Until, at last, she landed in her knees, her wings disappearing from her back as she inhaled deeply several times. Scared out of her mind earlier, she thought she was safe.

"Heya!"

 _"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!"_ Aiko practically jumped out of her skin as she heard Rance's voice behind him. Her wings appearing behind her back once again as a response to her fright. However, she didn't take flight this time. Instead, she looked back and saw Rance behind him.

 _"R-Rance-san!"_ Aiko whined quietly. _"Why do you keep doing that?!"_

"Doing what?" Rance asked, confused. Aiko just blushed and and got upset. _"You keep sneaking up on me!"_

"Hm? Who may you two be?" An another voice asked, as Aiko widened her eyes in realization. Rance's face lit up.

She has fair and healthy white skin. She's wearing what appeared to be nurse type gown, and also a white long dress that reaches the ground alongside a frilly headband with a blue cross. She has blue hair that reaches her waist.

"Auntie!" Rance cheered as the maid also widened her eyes in surprise. "Rance?!"

 _"Eh?"_ Aiko asked, confused. Rance knew this maid? _"Auntie?"_

The maid looked at Aiko, who was still on the ground on her knees. Rance was up on his feet in joy of seeing the maid though.

"Hm? You are...? A friend of Rance?" She asked, as Aiko blushed and nodded slowly. _"Y-Yes."_

The voice of Aiko made the maid feel a sense of nostalihoa, but decided to wave it off for now. The maid composed herself. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Shana Sheavenby. I am pleased to meet you." The woman named Shana greeted. Aiko got up off the ground, as she dusted herself frantically and in a rush.

 _"I-I'm Aiko."_ Aiko introduced herself nervously.

"I see." Shana smiled cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you, Aiko!" Aiko felt security with the maid named Shana, so her nervousness faded away.

"But, what would you two be doing here?" Shana asked with curiosity.

"Oh, well, We're with some guy named Azure and we beat up a bad guy while Aiko's dad and junk went to Ultimension!" Rance explained, and Shana raised a eyebrow. "Aiko's Father?"

"Yeah!" Rance answered. Shana felt some sort of...reluctant feeling that she didn't want to ask who it was, but she decided to ask anyway, due to the immense curiousity.

"Who would that be?" Shana asked with curiousity.

"Vast!"

And~ That hit her good.

If Shana was drinking something, she would've instantly spit it out like a high pressure water cannon. What she heard was...unfathomable. Unthinkable! This was something she hadn't expected to hear in...never!

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! V-V-V-VAST'S CHILD?!" Shana yelled out in surprise, shocking Aiko mostly. Rance was unfazed and kept his cheery smile. "Yep!"

"..." Shana now thought she was dreaming. This wasn't anything she expected to hear, or even think about. The mere thought of it was unthinkable.

But, before Shana could respond again, something came crashing through the wall. Shana looked back in shock, as the girl from the waiting room, Gia, was on the ground, heavily wounded.

"Hey, it's that girl from the lobby!" Rance called out, as Gia looked over at the three.

 **"Well Well, looks like I expected too much from you."** A male voice said from the dust of the wall, as Ömen came walking in. Gia glared at him. Ömen looked over at the three, and he spotted Shana, who felt chills crawl up her spine.

 **"Hm...this clears up my search then...hm?"** Ömen twitched when he focused his sight to Aiko, who was pretty much trembling in fear.

 **"...Aria?"** Ömen asked, as Aiko flinched at the name called. Shana instantly recognized the name.

 _"Aria? Lady Divinity Heart?! The most powerful Divine Angel of all time?!"_ Shana thought as she looked back at Aiko. _"No...Aria isn't a child. Then...could Aiko be...?"_ Shana thought in realization.

 **"...Well, even if you are Aria, you being here will not change a thing."** Ömen said as he gripped his fists so hard his his knuckles cracked themselves. **"Shana Sheavenby..."** Ömen then focused his attention on Shana.

Before she could respond, however, she only saw darkness. The black pants of Ömen blocked her vision, as she was just about to be kneed in her face. Everything moved in slow motion. No one could reaction in time.

However, Ömen was stopped by a foot in his face, which sent him flying through the wall that led outside, and crashing through the snow a good distance back.

 _"Azure!"_ Aiko yelled as Azure landed on the ground. What was different, however, was his hair was completely white and his eyes were silver. On his foot was crystal clear flames, completely see through like flames.

Ömen arose from snow as he cracked his neck. **"Hmph. That was rude."**

"Shana, Rance, Aiko, you kiddos alright?" Azure asked seriously.

"Yeah! That guy was appeared out of no where and-!"

"I get that. Hey, is Rom and Ram okay in the other room?" Azure asked, as Shana nodded. "They should be."

Like that, Rom and Ram bursted from the doors and witnessed all of the destruction that was taking place.

"Whoa?! What's going on?!" Ram yelled, unaware of what was happening.

"Miss Shana...!" Rom exclaimed in worry. Both twins rushed over to Shana as Ömen began to come into view.

 **"...? The CPU's? Well...might as well take a few souvenirs back with me for Lord Zocalypse."** Ömen said as he stopped. A ominous, dark aura shrouded Ömen as he breathed out.

"Oi, what's going on?!" Blanc yelled as she descended near the group.

"Blanc!" Rom and Ram exclaimed. Blanc looked at them. "Transform you two!" She yelled, and Rom and Ram wasted no time in doing so.

 **"Well then...let us begin."**


	5. The All-Bane

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides some OC's and story. Some OC's belong to Authoria - The Heart, and Authorian-OC(Including Self-OC) are owned by respective Authorians.**

* * *

 **-Ultimension**

"Armageddon Mode...such nostalgia..." Zocalypse mumbled at the nostalgic sight...

Vast's form was the same, except that the outlines of the energy he wore was now Crimson, with red electricity sparking off of him. His eyes were also Crimson. He held Izurak, which also sparked with red electricity around it.

 **"Yes...you faced this form, and it's power many, many eons ago..."** Vast said, his voice mixed with a darker, sinister one. Zocalypse narrowed his eyes, along with a smirk. "But, is it still the same as back then?" Zocalypse asked cockingly.

Vast had the mix of a glare and a smirk. He raised Izurak near his face...

 **"Come and see for yourself. If it is still the same as back then."** Vast said, as Zocalypse smirked.

"Very well then!" Zocalypse yelled as he pointed his blade at Vast. Zocalypse rushed at Vast, clashing blades with him as a giant shockwave erupted throughout Ultimension.

With Eevee and Eric, the two held Sulva back, having her seemingly on the ropes, but the two matched her.

"Doesn't this feeling...seem off to you?" Eevee asked, as Eric pointed his blade at Sulva. "We can ask about it later! Vast can take care of it, no doubt about it!" Eric yelled as he rushed at Sulva. Sulva jumped into the air, grabbing onto Eric's hair and jacket and throwing him at Eevee, who caught Eric. However, Sulva summoned pale flames onto her hand and threw them at the two.

Eevee reacted by slashed flames at the fire to counter, as a giant cloud of pale and regular flames occurred. Eevee and Eric jumped back. Eric dusted himself off.

"So she uses weird flames as a element? Good to know."

"...Something is off about these flames." Eevee mumbled, but Eric heard. "Hm?"

"I can't shake it off...tread lightly." Eevee said, as Sulva launched from out of the flames and clashed blades with Eevee's, pale flames enveloping her own.

"Impressive...but-" Eevee didn't finish, for when he gazed at his blades...they were beginning to rot and get rusty. Kicking her away Immediately, Eevee retreated a distance back. He stared at Sulva in shock, as Eric jumped back near him.

"Hey, your blades!"

"...So that's it." Eevee said, standing up. "Those flames don't burn...they rot away anything they touch!" Eevee said, as Sukva walked towards them, loading her weapon with more pale flames.

"Excellent deduction, Dragon. I've heard no burning flames could burn you...but that doesn't include any other element fire, does it?" Sulva asked with a emotionless expression. Eevee twitched at that comment as Sulva approached.

"Then that just means we can't touch the flames, or else we'll rot. Eevee, get ready."

"Right...I'll create the opening, you attack."

"Right."

* * *

 **-Authoria**

"..." Ance simply watched as the fight between Zocalypse and Vast grew more and more intense.

"...Hey, Sis, what's up with Vast?" James asked, curious as Ance turned to him. "I've never seen him like that before, it's a bit new."

"I must agree. I haven't any idea that Vast had another power like this." Middonaito said, interested. Ance simply turned back to the screen. She sighed as she turned completely back towards them.

"I only talked about it with him once, but that form is what he accomplished when he broke the ties he had with France. In order to do that, he had to go to the very soul to do it, but he couldn't, even with a infinite number of spells/skills at his disposal. So, he became part Reaper and broke the ties, before coming and joining Authoria." Ance explained. "As a result, he gained a much more powerful form, and he even gained his favorite weapon Izurak."

"Seriously?" James asked...as he frowned. "I can name A LOT of times we could've used that power..." James then muttered in slight anger.

"Now now, I believe there must be something that prevents him from using it..." Middonaito said. Ance nodded. "Every time he uses it, it takes a toll on him in more ways than one. In addition to immense pain to both body and soul, it also devours his emotions. He kept it hidden, so that the Black Demon that once threatened Authoria would never surface again...or so he said of course." Ance explained. James and Middonaito nodded in understanding.

"But man...wonder what history Vast and that guy have..." James mused...and suddenly a ringing was heard.

"Hm?" Ance hummed, as she pulled out a phone. The caller ID said unidentified, so Ance was a bit confused.

"What the...?" Ance asked as she answered it. "Hello?"

James and Middonaito watched...

"XAZ-?! How did you ge-?!"

The two raised an eyebrow...

"...huh?"

...

"...Wait, wh-...You...got what you wanted? She's horrid? Isn't tha-?...oh...oh...okay...okay...how'd you-?...she WHAT?!"

Now James and Middonaito were interested. Who was Ance talking to so comically? Ance paced back and forth, her speed increasing.

"...Okay...okay...okay...So, she's fine now? Back to normal? Better?...Yippee-! ...Oh..." Ance had a look of happiness for a split second...but that faded shortly.

"...Uh, Si-?" James was about to ask, but Ance raised her hand. The voice on the other line continued to talk...

...

...

...

...

"...Okay, as lo-...WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN~?!" Ance whined, as James raised an eyebrow, wondering who she could be talking to.

"Okay!...Okay...Okay, Th-!" Before Ance could finish, the other line hung up. She pouted as she hung up as well. She stood there, staring at the ground while pouting.

"...Lady Ance, is everything alright? Who was that just now?" Middonaito asked, as Ance looked away, all while still pouting.

"...Xazathra." Ance mumbled, as James and Middonaito looked surprised.

"You mean that guy Eric keeps fighting? How'd he get your number?" James asked, and then grew suspicious.

Ance noticed this. "W-What?"

"...Nothin'." James shrugged with a soft smile. Ance panicked. "What?! What is it you're thinking, Jamie?!"

"Nothin'~ at all~..." James answered. Ance was about to get answers, but Middonaito interrupted.

"Lady Ance, what did he want?" Middonaito asked, as Ance composed herself once more.

"W-Well...he said he released Fance of her position as his 13th member." Ance answered, as James and Middnaito looked shocked. "He also said he 'got what he wanted' and 'she's no longer any use on both sides.' He then started to name off everything he hated about her...which I'm not gonna repeat...uh..."

"..."

"..."

"...And he also said he found someone he liked better. I don't know who exactly, but he said 'just like her pops.' He also mentioned he gave Fance back to France, but just left instantly." Ance explained. "He also mentioned something about Nonexistence, but I don't know what that meant." Ance continued.

"Strange...from what I've heard, Xazathra takes interest in nothing, and yet..." Middonaito mumbled.

* * *

"Now, why do you want me to come with you?" Remited asked his scientist friend as they walked down the hall.

"Vast borrowed my Master Override for something some time ago, and he never returned it after he finished with it! I'd go alone, but who knows what type of things are hidden away in there!"

"It's Vast room, you're acting like its some high level dungeon." Remitted said.

"It is no different than a High Level Dungeon! Do you know what he keeps in there!?" Ingenz asked, as Remitted shrugged.

"Books?" He responded, unaware of the specific answer. They arrived at the door into Vast's quarters and opened the door. Inside it, it was exactly like Remitted said. Books. Everywhere in sight there were books, beyond end to a seemingly endless height of cases. There were also floating cubes of book shelves that held quite a few books. At the wall, was a desk with even more books and papers, and a small mechanical object laid right next to it.

"Dear Goddess...This puts Authoria's Library to shame..." Remitted said in surprise. Ingenz walked over to the desk and picked up the object. He examined it and went starry eye'd.

"Ah~! The Override! And it isn't damaged or even scratched! Marvelous!" Ingenz cheered...but then glanced ta the desk and paused before reaching down and picking up a piece of paper. Remitted noticed this and walked over. "What? What is it?"

"This is...some sort of machine?" Ingenz asked as he examined it closer...

While he did that, Remitted looked around at all of Vast's books, seemingly endless. He walked around a little bit before pulling out a red cover book, and opening it up. He put it back after a few seconds and continued.

"Jeez, least he could do is go into more depth detail about what is going on." Remitted groaned as he picked up another book with a black cover and opened it up...and began to read it.

* * *

 _December 4th, XXXX  
_

 _I have made it to the Angel realm, one of the 9 Major realms that neighbor Ultiverse. I remained undercover so that no one suspects my Demonic power and see me as a threat to the realm. Their guards have been up since the Xazathra Incident, but of course that was several decades ago, but that is a memory that shall never fade. No one knows I'm here right now, not even Ance._

 _However, I suspect my journey draws near it's end...maybe I'll be able to find it._

 _December 7th, XXXX_

 _I have comfirmed it's existence. The CPU doesn't know about it, but, the Oracle does. He doesn't intend for it to be handed over, and keeps it under Authorian like security that even a God of Thievery couldn't breach._

 _I met with Eric awhile back as well, and after talking and explaining everything to him, he promised he'd keep quiet from everyone else. I don't mean bad intents, but I'd rather not get everyone involved in this, if possible..._

 _January 4th, XXXX_

 _I encountered Ultimiota again._

* * *

Remitted instantly knew the name right off the bat. He was aware of Vast's...former connections...but hearing that they fought again, and not knowing about it is quite astounding. He'd at least think Middonaito, James, or even Ance would've noticed something.

He heard Igenz walking, to look at him hurrying a way.

"Remitted, This is big! I have to go work on this quickly!" He said as he rushed out as fast as he could. Remitted stood where he was, and looked back down at the book. He closed it and walked out of Vast's room.

He closed the door behind him, and walked past a exhausted Igenz, leaning against the wall.

"...Mind if I ask what Vast has that's so important?" Remitted asked, as Igenz looked up.

"Vast...had the idea of something for Authoria! But...*Pant* he didn't know how to build it exactly! It's not a spell, it's a Machine! A unstoppable wall that only a select person could breach through!"

"Uh..."

"It'll become more clear once it is made! Once I have it up, the borders around the Doc Manager would be impenetrable!" Igenz exclaimed, as he continued to advance towards his room.

"That's...neat? Anyway, I'll see ya around." Remitted said as he walked Ina different direction, as Igenz continued towards his room.

Once outside, Remitted leaned against a balcony, and began reading again.

* * *

 _January 5th, XXXX_

 _Somehow, I managed to beat Ultimiota, and he left the Angel Realm. I suspect he'll be back, so I have to prepare for that._

 _I must've passed out from the fight, because that was the last thought I had of the event. Next thing I knew, I was inside of the Main Temple of the Angel Realm, Main Temple, which could also be the Basilicom for the Angel Realm._

 _I found out that the Goddess found me and treated me back to health. I'm amazed that she even managed to heal me, due to my demonic power, her light probably should've killed me, Black Demon or not._

 _But...I think this one is different. I keep record of all the 9 Realms, and so far, they manage to solve things themselves. The Angel Realm no different._

 _The former Goddess was able to fight off Existia, or at least in theory, Existia never had a reason to go to the Angel Realm, or any of the Realms for that matter...that, and Zuros and Grim is in charge of them, so that may be a exception._

 _But I'm getting off topic...for some reason, her Light didn't hurt me at all. The only Light that shouldn't hurt me is Authoria's Light..._

 _So this is something new to me, he'll, might even be a break through to the 9 Realms._

 _Her name was Aria._

* * *

Remitted looked back to see no one. He thought he felt someone watching him, but perhaps not. He continued reading.

* * *

 _March 27th, XXXX_

 _Aria had a encounter with a Black Demon. She said she had met Ultimiota in the process, but somehow managed to come back in one piece. She didn't kill the Black Demon, nor Ultimiota, not that she was able to. I asked her why, and she responded with "No matter what form of being, Alive, Dead, or Undead, I simply can't bear to take a life. I feel like that's Unnecessary."_

 _I have no idea how she managed to get out of that alive, but regardless, I have to look into that another time. I already know that thing is in safe handling. I just hope nothing bad happens._

 _A few days later, I met Ance by coincidence when traveling to another Dimension._

 _She said that Black Demons where within the Multiverse of the 9 Realms, and I told her I took care of it. But she said she felt their presence still, so I said I'd take care of it._

 _But, as stubborn as Ance is, she was going to go anyway. I didn't want her to go there just yet, so I distracted her with the one thing I knew she couldn't resist; Mangoes._

 _She's puddy in your hands when you give her Mangoes, luckily she didn't suspect me again after that, but she'll probably be back._

 _When I came back to the Angel Realm, Aria met France Shellby._

* * *

Remitted slammed the book on the balcony and inhaled. He instantly recognized the name, and knew it was bad news even mentioning it.

 _He kept reading..._

* * *

 _She said she didn't fight with him, or did France fight with her. It was chance they encountered each other, and after a brief conversation she didn't want to talk about, France had a Black Demon attack her. She didn't kill it though, only kept it at bay. She said France killed it and left wordlessly._

 _Even when face against the God of Death, she won't kill anything._ _When I heard about it, I was going to tell Ance about it, but decided to keep quiet._

 _I'm so close to knowing, I can't let it die now..._

* * *

When Remitted tried to open up the next page, it wouldn't move. There next page was blank with a satanic mark, to which he assumed was a Magic Circle. Well, there was no way he knew how to break it open, so it'd been best to just leave it be. he closed the book and looked out into the distance.

"Alright...so Vast has alot of secrets...not surprising." Remitted mumbled to himself. "...Maybe I should've went with them, his choice to bring Eevee and only Eric is kinda weird too."

 _ **"Because if you went, you'd, without a doubt, be killed by one of Zocalypse's puppets."**_ Remitted heard a echo-like voice, which belonged to a little girls'. He looked back to see no one there. He then realized the voice was coming from his head.

 _"Who are you?"_ He thought, desiring a answer. The voice merely laughed a little.

 _ **"Let us just leave it at "A Close Accomplice" to Vast Lux Dunkin.**_ _ **Of course, you play a big part in this little play."**_

Remitted raised his eyebrow. _"What part? Who are you really? How did you contact me?"_

 ** _"I don't have a lot of time, so listen closely. I am able to speak to you via this book."_** Remitted glanced at the book his held in his hand as the voice continued. ** _"I need you to do something if you want to save Authoria. First, go back to Vast's room, I'll explain everything after that."  
_**

Remitted was, obviously, reluctant to do anything the voice said. Not only did he not know who it was, but now it was talking of Authoria's downfall like it was no big deal. Ultimately, the matter must've been connected to Vast and his worries. SO, even though still reluctant, he walked back towards Vast's room.

* * *

 **-Hyper Dimension, Universe 45367**

A boy with black shaggy hair, with white on the side, was walking down a dirt path. He has blue eyes on the right and red on the left, wears a white battle robe with some black ornaments, gray pants and black boots. He also wears the wings necklace, with one wing black and the other white.

"I hope Ms Blanc gets better soon..." He exhaled in worry.

Kotone: Ms Mina said its because of a sudden lack of shares. Hopefully, we can complete enough quests and gain some more shares.

The voice of a girl resounded in his head, as the boy merely nodded, the look of worry still fresh on his face.

"Yeah..."

Kurokami: Don't worry, we'll defeat these Dogoo and gain some shares for her. So cheer up, Shade.

The boy known as Shade pressed onward. Though, on his way, he began to get a very bad feeling. Like it has gotten colder he approached the destination where he was supposed to defeat some Dogoo. The wind began to pick up to, blowing through trees as constant rustling of leaves were heard all around.

Eventually, he had made it to where he was supposed to defeat the Dogoo. There was a town next to a great field of grass. However, it's condition wasn't the best. There was no one inside of the town, there were some open doors here and there, but everything else looked fine. No damage, no people, nothing. Not even the Dogoo Shafe was supposed to defeat were here.

"...I...don't like this." Shade mumbled as he stared down at the town.

Kotone: I'm getting horrible feelings from this place...

Kurokami: Same here...lets get outta here. I don't think it's Dogoo that did this.

"Well...I kinda want to make sure. Maybe they all left because of Dogoo?" Shade asked as he began to walk down the hill and into the town. He summoned his weapon just in case it was something different, which was a Katana with a black handle and a orange ornament.

He walked slowly, as if suspecting something to attack at any moment.

"..."

Kotone: ...

Kurokami: ...

Shortly after a moment of pure silence, whispers were then heard. Shade looked sprung to try to find the source of the whispers, but so many were speaking it was hard to pinpoint where they were coming from.

...But then, a ghost like figure wielding a greatswodd and white robes appeared from a building, and was about to pierce Shade with its great sword. However, Shade reacted in time to counter the strike, as he struggled to blocked the ghosts' sword.

Shade had managed to swing his sword, and cut the ghost in half. The ghost let o a earth piercing screech as its great sword fell to the ground, which now looked like any old weapon.

Kotone: W-What was that?!

Kurokami: A spirit? No, some sort of Spirit-

"Wraith." Another voice said as Shade spun around to see a small girl. The girl looked about 7 and wore a big, black cloak with a hood. She didn't wear the hood, revealing his long and messy hair, almost as long as she was tall. She went barefoot, had pale skin, and had red, cat pupil eyes. She had a emotionless blank expression on her face, as she stared at Shade.

"W-Who are you?" Shade asked, on guard while his hands began slightly shaking.

"...Who knows." She answered. She then raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Shortly after, a strange rumbling was heard, as Shade looked at the ground to see it beginning to crack.

Kurokami: Shade, dodge NOW!

Listening to her, Shade dodged to the side as a large flame erupted from the ground. Shade slid across the ground as he looked at the young girl.

"Who are you?" Shade asked seriously, keeping his guard up as the young girl didn't move.

"...Even with the power of Two Spiritual Goddesses..." She merely mumbled.

"?!"

"Ancients...can still feel fear..." Her eyes began to gloves black and red, as a fearsome black wind blew across the entire Rea, causing everything to rot and die. All except Shade remained perfectly fine. Shade stared at the girl in shock.

Kotone: This...girl is dangerous.

Kurokami: Shade, you need to r-!

However, before Kurokami could finish her sentence, the girl grabbed Shade's face, casuing him to widen his eyes in shock. However, when she continued, she didn't pull Shade. But rather, a misty presence out of him.

When the mist was completely separated, what he pulled out was a girl. She had black hair and a simple black dress. Shocked, the girl was thrown into a building, where it crumbled to ash.

"Wha-?!"

Kotone: S-She pulled Kuro out?!

"Kuro!" Shade yelled as he ran past the girl, who didn't move in the slightest, who only wore a satisfied smirk.

The girl, now identified as Kurokami, was lifted up by Shade, as she hissed in pain and looked at the girl. She glared at her in anger.

"You...How did you do that?!" She yelled in rage. The girl merely chuckled...as she lifted up her hand, and gripped it, as a large, oversized black scythe spawned in it. The scythe had faces of skulls embedded into it as it didn't reach the edge of the blade, there was also another blade at the end of the oversized weapon, in a flame design.

"Well, I came all the way out here, I might as-" Before the girl could finish, however, a wrist on the back of her wrist buzzed. She looked at it, and said the numbers 13. The girl lowered his scythe and sighed.

"Crap, I forgot. I have like a few other people I gotta go to." She said as she casually walked towards the boy named Shade. He, obviously, raised his weapon, but the girl just lightly pushed the blade down.

"Anyway, I got like 13 minutes left, I have very little time, so I'll make it quick." She said as she turned, raised her scythe, and impaled the ground. She then dragged it and a black and white swirling vortex opened up.

"So, see ya in about...I don't know how long, but see ya in a bit." She merely said as she grabbed Shade shirt and was about to throw him in the vortex. However. Kuro stopped her by grabbing his cloak. She looked back to see Kuro glaring at her.

"Do you think I'll let you let him get anywhere near that?" She asked. The girl merely narrowed her eyes, as she lowered them, inspecting the Dark Spirit Goddess.

"...Ah...you're something I haven't seen in awhile..."

"!" Kuro instantly widened her eyes in shock and anger.

"Well, not that you're a Spiritress, but still...average in your own way. Not that your true identity changes anything. To me, you're still nothing I have to worry about." She said.

Kuro glared at him in rage. "How did you pull me out?!"

"Spirits are no different than souls who are capable of possessing a body of physical form. To a Reaper, it's quite simple to drag you out." She answered.

"Eh? A Reaper?" Shade asked in confusion.

Kotone: ...No...This...person is...

"You...You can't be..." Kuro stared at the girl in shock and fear. Shade seemed even more confused as Kuro stared at the girl in shock and fear.

"Hey, Kuro? Who is she? Do you know her?

"Now, both of you are going through that portal." The girl said sternly as she then threw Shade into the Portal. Kuro shortly followed, as she was thrown into the portal. But before the portal closed up-

"Are you Xaza-?!" Kuro didn't finish, as the portal closed up.

"...Yes, I am Xazathra." She answered. She then sighed as she looked at the watch on her wrist. "11 Minutes left...alright t-" However, before she could finish, she slowly looked back at a rotted old building.

"..." The girl known as Xazathra didn't speak or move, keeping her eye sight at the building.

...Shortly after, a woman began to walk around from the building.

She had a slender and hourglass figure, her skin was tender and smooth, delicate but a pure pale. Her hair was long reaching from behind her knee points, two long bangs from the sides of her face reaches her well shaped C-Cup Breasts. Her nails were black and shiny. She's wearing a unattached sleeveless cocktail dress with a cut from the side to expose her right leg with each step forward. Her eyes were red and captivating. Her lips were blue, a taste of tempting blueberry. She wore black high heels from her feet and net leggings from her thighs to her legs. Under her cocktail dress, she wore a sleeveless black T-shirt that hugged her figure quiet tightly and a short skirt.

"..." Xazathra merely stared at her, until she began to open a portal. It was a flaming swirling portal, and one could hear suffering voices coming from it.

However, a black energy sword was stabbed into the ground in front of her. Xazathra groaned in annoyance as she turned around.

"Where do you think you're going~?" She asked in a seductive voice. Xazathra inhaled deeply and slowly.

"If I kill you, will you leave me alone?" Xazathra asked.

"My~, such violent words from a child." She hummed. "...I wonder how it screams~."

Xazathra stared at her for a moment, before slowly walking towards her. Crimson flames began to circulate around him, engulfing his entire body. When the flames dispersed, a 19 year old teen came walking out. His eyes unchanging, and his expression still emotionless.

"You'd best have a good reason to come before me. I don't particularly like fools." Xazathra spoke,as the woman simply giggled as she trailed a finger across his chest.

"I suppose this could better...satisfy..me. As much as I would love to have some fun with the Great Lord-"

However, Xazathra violently grabbed her throat, cutting her off. He lifted her up and began to choke her.

"Stop wasting my time and Speak." Xazathra growled darkly. He didn't hesitate to tighten his grip on the womans' neck, the woman struggling to breath.

"My...How...Violent...! But...I...would...like...for that...portal...to open...!" The woman struggled. Xazathra slowly tilted hi head.

"And why would I want to do that?" Xazathra asked. "Last time I checked...you aren't needed." He tightened his grip to the point the womans' face began to turn blue...but held back his hand, opening the same portal he threw Shade in.

"But fine." Xazathra growled, as he mercilessly threw the woman into the portal. The portal closed shortly after, as Xazathra stared at it.

"...10 minutes."

* * *

 _"KYAAAAAAAAH!"_ Aiko screamed as she kept flying away, avoid any black orbs of energy thrown at her. Omen started to grow annoyed at the child and was about to take matters more physically, but Azure landed a hard kick to his head, which didn't seem to damage the enemy in any way.

Shortly, both began to threw punches and kicks at each other at fast speeds, both managing to block each others' attack as well. Rance pointed his finger at Ömen, and fired a rainbow beam at him, but Ömen took the attack, and it didn't even graze him. Ömen then turned and fired a extremely large black beam at the child. However, before it could hit, a bright gold light shot forward at him, saving him.

That bright gold light turned out to be Aiko, as she had her wings exposed as she levitated in the air, she held Rance's arm over her shoulder, and Rance was amazed by her actions.

"Whooooa! You're so fast! So awesome!" Rance complimented, but Aiko then blushed in embarrassment.

 _"N-No, I-!"_ Aiko didn't finish, due to Ömen launching at the two. However, A large pink explosion hit Ömen dead in the face, as Gia, holding a rifle at him, was on the ground.

"This guy...!" Gia growled, as Aiko descended to the ground.

"He's strong...maybe too strong." Azure said as Ömen shortly appeared from the dust that occurred from Gia's bullet.

"Well, how do we beat him?" Blanc asked, as she was back in her normal form, along with Rom and Ram. However, the wounds they had slowly began to heal, along with everyone else's. Shana had her hand up, as they growled with a green aura.

"Shana...?"

"I'll heal you!" She exclaimed, as Ömen landed on the ground, cracking his knuckles.

"Alright...so how do we win!?"

"You don't." Another voice said, and the voice was directly behind Aiko. When she looked back, she saw a man wearing a black cloak with a hood.

 _"Eh...ah...huh...?"_ Aiko could only mutter in fear of the new figure. Rance pointed his finger in accusation.

"Ah, You're-!"

It all happened so fast Ömen didn't have enough time to stop him. First, he knocked Aiko out, then managed to even knock Rance out. Gia was about to shoot him in a rage, but she was knocked out by the same cloaked figures with the back of a black katana.

Both figure walked toward each other, and, like a illusion, both combined. The cloaked figure snapped, and a black and white portal opened up. Without hesitation, all three were thrown into it.

 **"...That's..."** Ömen mumbled, recognizing who it was.

The cloaked figure looked back at Shana and Azure, and instantly disappeared. Confused, Shana looked around in confusion. Before she knew it, something hard hit the back of her head, knocking her out. The same was for Azure, though he took a little bit more force it seemed. Both were kicked into the portal, and it closed shortly after.

"...and 40 seconds to spare...I have definitely earned this." He mumbled, as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey, and started drinking. He looked back at Ömen, and paused for a moment.

"...You know, That one kid was supposed to kill you, but he's probably about to get his ass handed to him...or was that Vast? I don't know, I can't remember." He said.

 **"..."**

"...I gave you the keys, all you have to do is know how to use them. All of you will fall...and then, a beginning will once again start...from her, new things are made. Everything starts from her...wouldn't you agree...?" He looked to the sky.

"...Author Heart...? Death Heart...? ... ** _CHAOSSES_**...?"

* * *

A black and white swirling portal opened up in thin air, revealing both Aiko and Rance. Both hit the ground, and the surroundings weren't the greatest.

It was a complete wasteland, with barely any trees growing, and grass was rare. Mountains all around, a clear field present, and the sky filled with gray clouds.

 _"...Mmh..."_ Aiko was the first to begin to awake. Her vision was blurry at first...until a figure's feet appeared in her vision.

Gaining complete sight back, Aiko looked up at the figure.

It was a boy looking about 17 years of age, with dark blue hair. Both his eyes were a dull black, as he wore black pants and boots with the pants tucked into the boots. He also wore demonic black gauntlets on his hands, and had a black high collar trench coat with silver segments. The most noticeable part about him was a black demonic symbol on his forehead, and it was made of black energy. He also carried a late black blade that looked completely impossible to carry.

"..."

 _"...P...Pa...Pa...?"_

* * *

 _ **If any Authorians/MAuthorians/Heads want to submit a OC, please go right ahead.**_

 _ **Shade belongs to Authorian - Shade of Aletheia.**_

 ** _The woman that appeared before Xazathra was Sexia - The Goddess Of Lust's OC._**

 ** _And, other than that, peace._**


End file.
